Kailais Karambola matčs
by Aiva
Summary: Translated from english. Author Evilgoddss . Maģiskās derības "Patiesība vai risks" negaidot noved pie visai smagām sekām, kad Freds un Džordžs neparedzēti zaudē un Grifidoru komandai nākamais karambola mačs ar Slīdeņiem nu ir jāspēlē kā no mātes miesām nākušiem. Iedvesma radusies no Aleksa komentāra ka viņš "dodas gulēt lai sapņotu par kailu spēlētāju karambola maču..."
1. Chapter 1

Maģiskās derības "Patiesība vai risks" negaidot noved pie visai smagām sekām, kad Freds un Džordžs neparedzēti zaudē un Grifidoru komandai nākamais karambola mačs ar Slīdeņiem nu ir jāspēlē kā no mātes miesām nākušiem.

Iedvesma radusies no Aleksa komentāra ka viņš "dodas gulēt lai sapņotu par kailu spēlētāju karambola maču..." (Nov 5, 2001)

Piezīme: Stāsts ietilpst PG-13 kategorijā, sakarā ar valodu un aplūkoto situāciju, gan pamatā tikai stiprāki vārdi un norādes. Read at your own risk.

Oriģinālais latviskais tulkojums veikts no 2005. g 3 jūnija līdz 20. septembrim.

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter series are the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No infringement was intended by the writing of this story.

Permission to translate and publish asked and received from original author Evilgoddss, read original at **The Original Naked Quidditch Match**

* * *

 **Kam:** Visiem studentiem  
 **No:** Minervas Maksūras / Skolas Izpilddirektores  
Re: Kailais Karambols (11/15/01)

Kā jau ziņots, saskaņā ar jūsu muļķīgo Maģiskās Patiesība vai Risks spēles izmantošanu rēķinu kārtošanai, nākamo Karambola spēli Grifidoru komanda aizvadīs kaili. Šai sakarā es varu paziņot, ka Cūkkārpas skolotāji parūpēsies par spēles ietērpam atbilstošu laika apstākļu nodrošināšanu spēles laukumā uz spēles laiku.

Jebkura derību slēgšana par atsevišķu studentu 'ekipējuma' proporcijām, izmēriem un funkcionalitāti ir aizliegta. Ja spēles laukuma tuvumā spēles dienā tiks manīts kāds maģisks mērīšanas rīks, attiecīgais tornis zaudēs 500 punktus, bet vainīgais saņems mēnesi pēcstundu darbus.

Pirmā līdz trešā gada studenti, kas piedalās karambola komandās, ir atbrīvoti no noteikuma piedalīties kailiem, kā šai Maģiskajā Patiesība vai Risks spēlē neiesaistīti. Viņiem ir jāpaliek savās karambola uniformās.

Sakarā ar aizsargekipējuma lietošanas aizliegumu šajā spēlē, ikviens vīriešu dzimuma students, kas vēlēsies parūpēties par savu vārīgāko vietu aizsardzību maģiskā veidā, var konfidenciāli griezties pie manis attiecīgo burvestību apguvei.

Es vēlētos vēlreiz atgādināt visiem studentiem, ka šāda "Risks" izvēle no Maģiskās spēles Patiesība vai Risks ir absolūti nepieņemama, taču diemžēl maģiski saistoša. Turpmāk, pirms darīt muļķības, mazliet tomēr pakustiniet savas smadzenes.

\- Profesore M. Maksūra

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Greds un Foržs Vīzliji  
Re: Nākamās nedēļas spēle

Hai. Nu labi, mēs visi tagad zinām, ka mēs to spēli spēlēsim pliki. Viss būs redzams. Viss karāsies. Šūposies. Viss mūsu lepnums un... erm.. Nu lūk, šai sakarā, lai tos Slīdeņu maitasgabalus noliktu pie viņiem pienākošās vietas, ikviens, kam vajadzīga 'palielināšanas' mikstūra, piesakieties pie mums laicīgi. Un ar laicīgi mēs domājam pāris dienas PIRMS spēles! Jums BŪS nepieciešama nakts atpūta un zināms treniņš pastaigāties ar jauno aprīkojumu, ja jūs saprotat, ko mēs ar to domājam.

Bez tam, Foržs un es tikām pie nedaudz zilā grima. Kādam nav vēlēšanās tēlot piktus? Es teiktu, ka zilā mēs būtu neatvairāmi. It īpaši Ketija, Alise un Andželīna, ko, meitenes? Mēs jūs nogrimmēsim par velti!

Un pēdējais, jaunākās derības par Malfoja dārgumiem ir tikai 5.08 cm. Vai kāds te nevēlas pacelt likmes? Mēs jau zinām, ka tas glumais Slīdenis sāks spēli apģērbies, bet mums ir dažas interesantas idejas padomā. Ak jā, Harij. Tavs fanu klubs ir par tevi jau izlicis veselu bagātību. Varbūt tu tomēr izdomāsi piekrist viņiem papozēt?

F&G  
G&F

* * *

 **Kam:** Harija Meitenes (visiem biedriem)  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija / dibinātāja  
Re: Nākamās nedēļas spēle

Mums ir Kolina kamera! Ja kāda zina labu veidu kā to nomaskēt par parastu visrādi, lūdzu lūdzu dodiet man ziņu!

Ak jā, bez tam es aizņēmos mana brāļa visrādi, tā ka tagad man ir veseli trīs gabali, kurus es varu aizlienēt uz sacensībām... Pirmā pieteiksies, pirmā dabūs!

Un pēdējais, _Harry Potter Nude 2002 Calendar_ darba grupa, nākamā satikšanās sēde būs tūlīt PĒC spēles!

Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Alisija Spinneta  
Re: GK Komanda, paziņojums

Fred, Džordž:  
JŪS ESAT LĪĶI!

\- Ketija, Alisija un Andželīna

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Burvestība kamerai

Apzvēri, ka nekad Ronam neteiksi, ka tā burvestība nākusi no manis. Es pievienoju attēlu ar vajadzīgo burvestību. Tāpat pievienots ir vēl viens attēls ar burvestību, kas ļauj visrādim saglabāt vienu kadru un vēlāk to pārnest uz fotopapīra.

Un Tu nekādā gadījumā NEVIENAM nedrīksti teikt, ko tie visrāži patiesībā spēj darīt! Jo īpaši Ronam! Viņš ZINĀS, ka tā burvestība nāk no manis! Man vajadzēja sešus mēnešus, lai viņš beigtu pūsties par Viktora lietu; es nevēlos lai viņš piepūšas kā gailis katru reizi kad Harijs un es un viņš esam vienā istabā.

Un, tavai zināšanai, es esmu pārbaudījusi visrāža burvestību uz manējā. Un nē, tās bildes tu neredzēsi, pat nejautā! Tās ir personīgas.

H.G.

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Lī Džordans  
Re: Puiši, jums ir LIELAS nepatikšanas.

Čomi, es baidos ka mēs zaudēsim derības. Harijs ir aizbēdzis. Es nule kā gaitenī dzirdēju kā Dumidors runā ar Maksūru, un viņi domā, ka Poters drīzāk ir gatavs padoties Voldemortam, nekā pliks iziet karambola laukumā.

Starp citu, Alisijai un pārējām meitenēm arī ir zobs uz jums. Es biju karambola laukumā, un tur viņas spēlē jaunu spēli, kas saucas 'atsit sitējus', un es teikšu, met viņas precīzi... paši zināt pa kurieni. Tā ka ja vēl neesat bijuši, es silti ieteiktu tomēr apciemot Maksūru par to aizsardzības burvestību.

Lai jums veicās!

\- Lī

* * *

 **Kam:** Andželīna Džonsone, Ketija Bella  
 **No:** Alisija Spinneta  
Re: Tas nolādētais Karambola mačs

Paklausieties, meitenes. Es zinu, ka mēs esam iesprūdušas visā šajā nolādētajā murgā ir tikai to divu draņķu, Freda un Džordža dēļ, bet, draudzenes, varēja jau būt arī ļaunāk.

Paskatīsimies uz faktiem. Mēs esam superīgas meičas. Karambola treniņi, sports, un mums nav nekādu lieku tauku, tikai perfekti muskuļi, grācija, iznesība un lielisks ādas tonuss. Citās lietās mums arī viss ir kā pieklājas.

Tātad tie maitas grib mūs aplūrēt. Nu labi, tad es saku, ka mums jāsarīko viņiem tāds šovs, ka sirellas aiz skaudības nomirtu. Es jau biju pie Maksūras un dabūju pilna ķermeņa aizsardzības burvestību, zilumu un nobrāzumu nebūs. Vēl profesore man piešķīra bezsāpju vaksācijas burvestību.

Kā būtu ar vienu traku meiteņu skaistumkopšanas nakti? Hermione man apsolīja pastāvēt sardzē un pieskatīt, lai puikas nelūr. Ā! Man ir vēl viena ideja... Ja jau mums tik un tā jāspēlē kailām, varbūt sarīkosim viņiem vienu īstu striptīzu pirms spēles?

\- Alisija

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Ronalds Vīzlijs  
Re: Jūsu aizbēgušais meklētājs

Piedodiet, brāļi, bet ar Cūkmiestiņa sviestalus krājumiem vien būs par maz. Atcerieties, ka es mācījos kaulēties pie visnežēlīgākajiem izspiedējiem visā Cūkkārpā. Lai es pateiktu Harija slēptuves atrašanās vietu, jums vajadzēs ko vairāk. Bet, teiksim, ja jūs sameklētu piemērotu striptīza vēlēšanās burvestību priekš Hermiones, un vēl kādu izolētu telpu privātam seansam, tad mēs varētu parunāt.

Ak jā, man tikko kā pienāca pūces no Bila un Čārlija. Viņi grib zināt, vai vēl var iesaistīties derībās. Persijs, protams, kārtējo reizi atsacījās piedalīties.

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Lī Džordans  
 **No:** Freds Vīzlijs  
Re: Meklējot Hariju

Aprunājāmies ar Ronu, sīkais iecirties kā āzis un neatlaižas. Tu esi drošs, ka Lavenderei ir taisnība par tām bildēm, ko viņa redzējusi Hermionei veļas skapītī?

\- Freds  
(un Džordžs)

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds UN Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Lī Džordans  
Re: Bildes

Nu, kā saka Lavendere, mūsu vietējais Grifidoru superģēnijs ir atklājusi veidu kā pārvērst visrādi par digitālo kameru. Vai nav jauki?

Un viņai ir virkne ļoti interesantu kadru ar jūsu mazo brālīti Ronikinu dušas telpā, kad viņš acīmredzot ir domājies esam viens pats. Es teiktu, ka lai to dabūtu gatavu, viņa ir nočiepusi Harija paslēpni.

\- Lī

PS. Džordž, nedrošības sajūta?

* * *

 **Kam:** Lī Džordans  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Err? Kas?

Vientiešu izlecējs tāds! Kas pie velna ir tā 'digitālā kamera'?

\- F&G

* * *

 **Kam:** Ronalds Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Viņa Burvīgie Vecākie Brāļi  
Re: Pazudušais meklētājs

Dārgais Ronniekin.

Izmantojot mūsu visuresošo un visu zinošo spiegu tīklu, mēs esam atklājuši faktu, ka _kāda persona_ (kas paliks vārdā nenosaukta iekāms tu pateiksi mums kur slēpjas mūsu pazudušais meklētājs) ir nelietīgi izmantojusi tavu uzticēšanos un atklāto sirdi un iemūžinājusi tevi visā tavā dabiskajā krāšņumā.

Par tīri simbolisku cenu, kas ietver sevī norādi uz vietu kur šobrīd atrodas kāds vārdā Harijs Poters, mēs atklāsim tev noziedznieka vārdu, nozieguma izdarīšanas metodi, kā arī izsniegsim tev apkaunojošo fotogrāfiju oriģinālus.

Un nē, Ronij... tās nav tās bildes, ko māmiņa uzņēma bērnībā.

Brālīgā Mīlestībā  
Freds. Džordžs.

* * *

 **Kam:** Visiem grifidoriem  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Uzmanību visiem Grifidoriem

Kad es ķeršu to izvirtuli, kas ložņā apkārt un ir sabildējis mani pliku, viņš vēl prasīsies lai uz viņu pielieto _mokum_ lāstu!

Es varu pat apzvērēt, ka es neesmu vienīgais, ko tā dēle ir izsekojis!

Ikviens, kas zin tā izdzimuma vārdu, labāk sakiet man un sakiet man ātri, vai arī es eju pie taisnā ceļā Maksūras!

\- Ronalds Vīzlijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Tu taču nepateici viņam!

Džinnij!

Lūdzu saki man, ka tā nebiji tu kas Ronam pateica par visrāžiem! Lūdzu! Ak mans dievs! Kā gan viņš varēja par to uzzināt?! Ak dievs, ko es darīšu ja viņš uzzinās, ka tā biju es?

Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Bildes

Tu taču to nedomā NOPIETNI? TU nobildēji MANU brāli KAILU? Tu ko, galīgi prātu esi izkūkojusi? Kam gan tev vajadzīgas tā kārnā draņķa bildes, un vēl plikas?

Es Ronam neko neesmu teikusi, es pat runājusi ar viņu neesmu. Viņš kaut kur slēpj Hariju, es to zinu ka viņš zina kur Harijs slēpjas, un nesaka kur, nelietis...

Bet kas attiecas kā tikt ar Ronu galā... Ja neesi droša, tad samelo. Pasaki viņam jebko. Viņš ir tik lētticīgs, ka noticēs it visam, pat ja tu deklarēsi ka mīli viņu vairāk par visu pasaulē!

Er... Tu taču neesi viņā ieķērusies? Es tā dzirdēju, ka Strups nesen esot uztaisījis jaunu pretinžu mikstūru porciju, varbūt tev jāaprunājas ar viņu?

\- Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Tava Slepenā Pielūdzēja  
Re: Baumas par bildēm

Dārgais Ron,

Es esmu viena no vecāko klašu skolniecēm. Man sagadījās dažas reizes būt stundās kopā ar Tevi jau kopš tava pirmā mācību gada.

Uunn.. es nezinu kā lai to pasaka, bet.. akdievsesesmutevīiemīlējusiesunmanirtasbildesparkuramtuuztraucies... Es nezinu kā gan tu par tām uzzināji! Es NEVIENAM tās nerādīju! Un nerādīšu!

Lūdzu! Lūdzu neej pie Maksūras! Lūdzu! Es nespēju iedomāties ka tu atklāsi kas es esmu, jo es zinu ka tu nevari iemīlēt mani!

\- Tava Slepenā Pielūdzēja

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Tavs labiņākais draugs, Ron  
Re: Palīgā?

Čau Mione!

Atceries, kad tu stāstīji mums visu par Mmail sistēmu. Ko tu toreiz teici ka ikvienu vēstuli var izsekot pēc tās junikālās Eipī adreses? Es vairs neatceros. Bet vai pastāv iespēja pēc vēstules noskaidrot, kas to ir nosūtījis?

Lūdzu palīdzi man! Goda vārds, ja tu šoreiz mani izglābsi, es zvēru izlasīt visus sējumus _Cūkkārpas Vēsturei_!

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidora Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Mūsu pazudušais meklētājs

Alisija, Ketija un Andželina, visu jums cieņu, bet mēs jau pabijām pie Maksūras un iemācījāmies aizsardzības burvestības. Vai jums meitenes nekad nav bijis pārliecības, ka jūs spēlējat nepareizās pozīcijās? Ar tādiem metieniem, jums vajadzētu būt sitējām!

Starp citu, ir arī labas ziņas. Harijs ir atradies. Iedomājieties tikai, pēdējās trīs dienas viņš bija sēdējis Noslēpumu kambarī zem Paslēpņa, lai tikai neviens nespētu viņu atrast. Visu cieņu mūsu mazajai māsiņai, kas aizgāja tur lejā un atkal izvilka viņu aiz čupra ārā. Var tikai apbrīnot viņas neatlaidību.

Jebkurā gadījumā, tagad Hariju apsargā 24 stundas diennaktī. Pat Strups ir apsolījies palīdzēt, pieskatīt lai Harijs nesadomā kaut ko sastrādāt mikstūrās. Mēs galīgi nevaram saprast, par ko tas nelga tā psiho, mēs visi esam bijuši dušas telpā kopā, viņam nav par ko kaunēties. Patiesi!

\- Greds and Fordžs

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidora Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Tā sasodītā situācija, kurā mūs nostādījuši Freds & Džordžs.

Te būs viena lieliska ideja... padosimies bez spēles. Lai tie Slīdeņi ņem to sasodīto karambola kausu un iesālās. Pliks es uz laukuma neiešu!

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidora Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Padosimies bez spēles?!

Mēs nevaram padoties bez spēles! Traks esi, Harij? Pat ja mēs pārdzīvotu pārējo grifidoru nosodījumu, padomā tik ko teiks Malfojs! Uz spēles ir likts ne tikai mūsu personālais lepnums bet arī mūsu Torņa slava un gods!

Un ja vēl kāds iedrošināsies pieminēt padošanos, mēs ejam tieši pie Maksūras! Viņa nekad nepiedos ka mēs gatavojamies atkārtot to septiņus gadus ilgušo zaudējumu sēriju Slīdeņiem!

Ak, un Harij, ja vien derību summas par taviem dārgumiem būtu torņa punkti, mēs jau būtu uzvarējuši Torņu kausu ātrāk kā Persijs spētu teleportēties no guļamistabas pie brokastīm.

\- Greds and Fordžs

* * *

 **Kam** : Visi grifidori  
 **No** : Nevils Lēniņš  
Re: PLIKI

Okei, tagad, kad visi ir šo vēstuli atvēruši, es vēlos atgādināt, ka 13. novembrī bū dzimšanas diena.

Nē, es nezinu, kāpēc mums tā jāsadala viņa vārds pa burtiem, bet tā vajag. Tāpēc, kad satiksiet, novēliet viņam Daudz laimes dzimšanas dienā un vismaz šodien atturieties no lāstu uzlikšanas?

-NL

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru Tornis (Visiem)  
 **CC:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Izmēri

Tā, atļaujiet man pielikt tam punktu. Mani izmēri ir precīzi 15.82 cm garš un 6.98 cm plats. Un ja kāds grib zināt diametru, pasakiet kā to izmērīt, un jūs arī to dabūsiet zināt, šakāļi!

Tā kā derības nu ir izgāzušās, es ieteiktu visiem dalībniekiem pieprasīt no Freda un Džordža naudu atpakaļ.

Ar vislabākajiem novēlējumiem,  
\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Re: Izmēri

Kā tu varēji tā izrīkoties!? Mēs taču esam tavi draugi, tavi čomaki, tavi ... tavi komandas biedri! Kāpēc, Harij?

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Fred, George...

Mister Poter:

Liels paldies par dalīšanos ar savu iepriekšējo vēstuli ar VISIEM Grifidoru Torņa iemītniekiem, ieskaitot mani. Es ceru, ka jūs jūtaties apmierināts. Izdevās kaut ko pierādīt? Man gan liekas, ka jums derētu īsa lekcija par pareizu uzvedības ētiku. Šajā sakarā es gaidu jūs ierodamies manā kabinetā rīt no rīta!

Minerva Maksūra  
Skolas Izpilddirektore

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Lavendere Brauna  
Re: Harija izmēri

Ak mans dievs! Tu jau izlasīji, Džinij? Vairāk kā 15 centimetri! MMMM! Es kūstu!

\- L

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Grifidoru apjūsmotājs  
 **CC:** Grifidoru Tornis (Visiem)  
Re: Neatkarīga Mērījumu izvešana

Dārgais Harij,

Kā kaislīgs jūsu fans sekojot jūsu Kalambola (un ne tikai) progresam, vai drīkstu ieteikt ka jūsu dārgumu mērīšanu izdarītu kada neieinteresēta (tas ir Ne-grifidoru un ne-Slīdeņu) puse?

Jo kas gan var teikt, ka jūsu paziņojumam var ticēt, ņemot vērā ka gan jūsu gan Slīdeņu torņi ir aktīvi šī karambola mača dalībnieki?

Es esmu vairāk kā pārliecināts ka jums noteikti izdosies atrast kādu Kraukļanagieti vai Elšpūti, kas būtu ar mieru uzņemties šo sarežģīto pienākumu.

Lai dzīvo Grifidori!

\- Apjūsmotājs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
 **CC:** Grifidora Karambola Komanda  
Re: Torņa gods

Harij, man tikko atnāca pūce ar Taviem izteicieniem par pliko karambola mač , tu maz apjēdz ko dari? Likums Nr 1 ir _Nekad nedod Slīdeņiem ne mazāko priekšrocību_! Protams, ka šajā sacīkstē tu būsi visai kompromitējošā stāvoklī, bet kalambolā pats svarīgākais ir uzvarēt maču!

Un tagad ej un atsauc savus izmērus, iekāms tos nav uzoduši Slīdeņi! Es tā esmu pūlējies lai izvirzītu Grifidorus par labākajiem, un tāpat to ir darījuši tavi komandas biedri. Neļauj viņiem visiem izgāzties tevis dēļ. Atceries, ka mēs esam pati labākā kalambola komanda .. un mūsu reputācija šobrīd ir atkarīga no tevis.

PS. Ja tev vajadzīgi padomi karambolā, vari man rakstīt kad vien vēlies.

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Komanda

Ollij:

Visu tev cieņu, bet - EJ ELLĒ!

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Harija uzvedība

Klausieties, puiši. Es tikko saņēmu Harija atpakaļ visai šokējošu m-mailu. Man tā rādās, ka jums vajadzēs nopietnāk paskatīties uz to kā jūs pildāt savus Kapteiņa pienākumus.

Visa pamatā ir Komanda. Kopā darīt visu, nest upurus pārējo labā. Jums nāksies iedrošināt viņu un atbalstīt. Protams, es jau saprotu, ka ne jau man plikam vajadzēs lidināties pa stadionu, bet tomēr.

Kā jūs domājat, vai viņa nevēlēšanās piedalīties nevarētu būt tāpēc, ka viņš nevēlās lai visi studenti blenž uz viņu un tikai viņu?

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Freds and Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Harija uzvedība

Čau, Oliver:

1\. Tā ir mūsu ārkārtīgi liela cerība, ka VĪRIEŠU dzimuma studenti NEBLENZĪS uz Hariju. Kā tu vispār kaut ko tik pretīgu varēji iedomāties!

2\. Atvaino bet - ej ellē ar saviem padomiem!

\- Freds & Džordžs

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Lavendere Brauna  
Re: Hello?

Džinnij? Vai Tu saņēmi manu pēdējo m-mailu? Ar tevi viss kārtībā? Kopš vakardienas neviens tevi nav manījis!

\- L

* * *

 **Kam:** Lavendere Brauna  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Uztraukums par Džiniju

Sveika Lavender,

Es viņu atradu. Viņa bija praktiski bezsamaņā, gulēja gultā vienā rokā sažņaugusi mērlentu un otrā to idiotiskās Harija vēstules izdruku. Es aizgādāju viņu pie Pomfreja madāmas, un mēs abas esam pārliecinātas, ka tās nav putas, kas viņai nāk no mutes, viņa vienkārši ir noslienājusies.

\- Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters, Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Džinijas stāvoklis

Velns parāvis Harij! Tu taču zināji ka mana mazā māšele ir tevī ieķērusies! Tad kāda velna pēc tu te raksti un plāties ar savu aprīkojumu!?

Hermione tikko kā aizveda viņu uz slimnīcas spārnu. Viņai nāk putas pa muti, un viņa atsakās laist vaļā mērlenti un to sasodīto tavas vēstules izdruku!

Fred, Džordž, tas viss ir jūsu vaina! Pagaidiet tikai kad mamma par to uzzinās!

Un, Harij - turies no manas māsas pa gabalu!

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Džinnijas stāvoklis

E? Ron? Es dzīvoju ar tevi vienā istabā, tad kāpēc mēs viens otram rakstam vēstules?

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru apjūsmotājs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Grifidoru Tornis (Visiem)  
Re: Neatkarīga Mērījumu izvešana

Ja jau mūs tā satrauc akurātums derībās par mūsu karambola komandas 'ekipējumu', varbūt izmērīt mūs visus?

Vērsieties pie Hermiones Grendžeras lai viņa izstrādā visām pusēm pieņemamu risinājumu, un es nolaidīšu savas bikses tavai aplūkošanai, ja protams Freds un Džordžs nolaidīs savējās.

\- Harijs Poters


	2. Chapter 2

**Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Lī Džordans  
Re: Harija atbilde

Viņš neuzķērās uz blefa un pieprasīja mest kārtis galdā. Ko TAGAD?

\- Lī

* * *

 **Kam:** Lī Džordans  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Blefs

Ak, mūsu dārgais panicējošais draugs. Kad blefojamais mēģina blefot blefotāju, ir tikai viena izeja - pacelt likmes. Mūsu dilemmai ir viens lielisks elegants atrisinājums - Drako.

Jautājums ir , kā dabūt viņu tai visā iekšā?!

\- Greds un Fordžs

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Bils Vīzlijs  
Re: Zelta bumbas

Čau mazo brāl!

Es domāju, tu par to zini vairāk nekā es, bet nedomāju ka tu zini pēdējos jaunumus. Tu Harijam drīz būsi ļoti vajadzīgs atbalstam. Nule kā Varkšķī izlasīju par Kailo Karambola maču nākamajā ceturtdienā. Es domāju, rīt to pārpublicēs visi kam nav slinkums.

Un es teikšu, derības par Zelta bumbām ir absolūti sagājušas sviestā. Tādu summu nevienas burvju derības vēl nav sasniegušas!

Ak jā... Kā būtu ar nelielu informāciju ģimenes locekļiem? Domā par to kā par investīciju vispārējā Vīzliju dzīvesstilā.

\- Bils

* * *

 **Kam:** Bils Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Zelta bumbas

Harijs kā pēdējais draņķis, ņēma un jau vakar nopublicēja savu Zelta Bumbu izmērus. Džinnija tagad ir prostrācijā, un es tev teikšu, man tas viņas smaids uzdzen drebuļus. Mērlenti mums viņai vēl nav izdevies atņemt.

Nu, bet ja jau tu tā gribi zināt, tad: 15.82 cm reiz 6.98 cm.

Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Bils Vīzlijs  
Re: Izmēri

Harij, kā tu varēji?

\- Bils

* * *

 **Kam:** Bils Vīzlijs, Rons Vīzlijs, Čārlijs Vīzlijs, Maituliju pāris  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Es vienreiz uzvarēju Voldemortu

Ja jums nebūtu iebildumu, tad man šobrīd noderētu nedaudz draudzīga atbalsta. Šito divu idiotu dēļ man tagad būs jālidinās pa stadionu plikam, un jūs pārdzīvojat to, ka neizdosies uz mana rēķina mazliet nopelnīt?

Jūs esat tik labi draugi! Man jau ir nedēļa pēcstundu darba, paldies Maksūrai. Un to, ko es dabūju noklausīties lekcijā, es labāk nemaz neatkārtošu.

Starp citu, Ron. Es aizgāju apciemot Džiniju. Ar viņu tagad viss ir kārtībā.

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
Re: tava vēstule

O, es saprotu, kā tu jūties. Fredz un Džordžs spēj to panākt ar cilvēkiem, un šoreiz liekās pārspējuši paši sevi.

Paklausies padomu, aizej pie Hermiones un izrunājies. Nē, ne jau par plikumiem, bet par to kā tikt galā ar to apkaunojumu. Es saprotu, ka derību dēļ jebkādas drēbes ir aizliegtas, bet var taču izdomāt kādu burvestību, kas to kailumu kaut nedaudz bet piesegtu. Ja kāds arī spēs palīdzēt un atrast vajadzīgo burvestību, tad tā būs Hermione.

Saprati mājienu?

Ak jā, Harij? Es saprotu, ka šis stress tevi ir smagi iespaidojis. Turies draugs.

\- Čārlijs

P.S. _Atceries, lai kas tas nebūtu, tas nevar būt ļaunāk par mēģinājumu nočiept perējošam pūķim olu_!

* * *

 **Kam:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: tava vēstule

Es mīlu tevi!  
Patiesi!

\- HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Harijs Potters  
Re: Fwd: Tava vēstule

Herm...

Lūdzu saki ka tu pajokoji? Aizsardzība pret burvestībām? Saki ka tas ir tikai joks! Lūdzu! Tu esi mans labākais draugs, kaut ko taču tu vari izdomāt kā to lietu apiet?

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Tavs plāns

Džin,

Man prieks dzirdēt, ka tu tagad jūties labāk. Es no tiesas biju par tevi noraizējusies. Tomēr, man jāatzīst, ka uzzinot par tavu pēdējo ideju es sāku uztraukties par tevi.

Es izlasīju zīmīti, kuru tu man iedevi Lielajā Zālē, un Aritmancijas stundas laikā izkalkulēju visas iespējamās variācijas, kur kas varētu noiet greizi. Ceru ka pati apzinies, cik smagas sekas tam var būt. Ja plāns nenostrādās, Rons mani ienīdīs un Harijs nekad man nepiedos!

Ak jā, un starp citu, labāk pabrīdini brāļus, ka profesore Maksūra nodarbojas ar anti-burvestību uzlikšanu spēles laukumam, lai sagrautu jebkādus mikstūru, ziežu, vai palielinājuma burvestību efektus, ko komandas varētu mēģināt izmantot spēlē. Viņa speciāli mērķē tos uz spēlētājiem, nevis slotām.

Redzi, tur jau arī slēpjas tas triks. Es Harijam atbildēju, ka tāda aizsegšanas vai novēršanās burvestība nav iespējama, bet tas IR iespējams! Ja uzmanīgi pielieto maģiju uz kāda slotaskāta un notēmē to pa kādu specifisku personu, tad viss varētu arī nostrādāt.

Bet, es te jau mazliet sāku krist panikā. Tu esi droša, ka esi atradusi grēkāzi, kam uzvelt vainu par tām sasodītajām fotogrāfijām?

\- Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Mans satriecošais Vīzliju Plāns

Paklau Herm, ja tu vaicā, vai es varētu pārspēt savus brāļus viltībā, tad atbilde ir - pie velna, JĀ!

Es esmu uzaugusi kopā ar veselu baru brāļiem, es esmu novērojusi katru triku ko viņi jel kad ir likuši lietā, tā ka es varu pārspēt viltībā viņus katru atsevišķi un arī visus kopā. Tas būs vienkārši un eleganti! Pat nekāda izaicinājuma! Ronijs raudās uz tava pleca pirms tu vēl sapratīsi ka esi to panākusi, un tad tu varēsi darīt ar viņu ko vien tava sirds kāros. (Es gan joprojām Tev ieteiktu apciemot Strupu un parūpēties par atindēšanas mikstūru, bet ja jau tev tā vajag Ronu... Par gaumi nestrīdās...)

Un man bija pietiekami daudz laika padomāt par mūsu plānu.

Paldies ka pabrīdināji Maksūru. Neviens nekad neuzzinās, ka tu biji tā kas to nočiepi no manis? Tu taču pateici Minervai ka tikai izpildīji savu pilsoņa pienākumu un nevēlies lai tas tiktu afišēts, vai ne?

\- Džinnija

P.S. Kā tu domā, vai Slīdeņu vienība gatavojas karambola mačam ar tādu pašu paranojas devu?

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Maksūra

Ak dievs! Es aizmirsu!

\- HG

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
Re: Tas ! #$% Karambola mačs

Pie velna jūs abus! Jūs man eesat atstājuši nevienu pašu veidu kā izlocīties no tās draņķības, kuru jūs esat sastrādājuši! Es laikam jums to nekad mūžā nepiedošu! Nepietiek ka jūsu māsa un lielākā daļa Grifidoru Torņa sieviešu dzimuma iemītnieču sastāv manā fanu klubā! Es neesmu no koka! Visas jūsu ākstības panāks tikai to, ka Nedēļas Ragana atkal ievietos par mani rakstus!

Vai jums abiem nemaz nav kauna? Man bija uzmirdzējis cerību stariņš, mazs mazītiņš, pateicoties jūsu brālim Čarlijam. Hermione tikko man to satrieca pīšļos. Nekādas burvestības, nekādi apvārdojumi nepalīdzēs, jo profesore Maksūra un profesors Dumidors patlaban iekārto anti-apvārdojumu lauku ap spēles laukumu, viss pateicoties jūsu jaukajām joku idejām! Es pat biju pie Hūča madāmas, un nē, es nevaru 'izpušķot' savu slotu, lai aizsargātu savu kautrību!

Tas jau ir par traku!

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Meklētāju problēmas

Kā pieredzējis Mūsu Dižās un Varenās Grifidoru torņa karambola komandas kapteinis, vai jūs lūdzu nevarētu aplaimot mūs, jūsu necilos sekotājus, ar pāris pērlēm no jūsu gudrības apcirkņiem?

Cik slikti ir, ja divreiz Voldemortu atvairījušais Grifidoru izcilākais meklētājs pirms spēles ir pārskaities uz komandu?

Apkampjot un skūpstot,  
\- Greds and Foržs

X0X0X  
(Mēs mīl tavs, čomiņ!)

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Meklētāju problēmas

Iekāms Harijs nepievienojās komandai, pedējās uzvaras Grifidoriem bija tad kad spēlēja jūsu brālis Čārlijs.

Harijs, lai viņš trīskārt svētīts, pārtrauca to neveiksmju periodu. Vēl vairāk, viņš ne reizi nav zaudējis jums nevienu spēli... nu, ja vien tai laikā neguļ slimnīcas spārnā vai nav bezsamaņā.

Secinājums, kas jums ir jāizdara, ir NEKAITINIET TĀDU MEKLĒTĀJU!

Tagad par patreizējo situāciju. Es baidos, ka jums nav cerību. Es sarakstījos ar Hariju, kā jūs labi zināt, un es teikšu, ka viņš šo Kailo Karambola maču ir uztvēris kā personisku apvainojumu. Un, kā profesionālu līgas dalībnieks kurš ar pūlēm un darbu ir izcīnījis savu stāvokli līgas komandā, es varu viņu saprast.

Man nācās mainīt adresi. Atvienot kamīnu no Lidu tīkla, un pēc tam vispār aizmūrēt. Tā ir katastrofa. Man pašam tagad ir jau veseli trīs fanu klubi! Nopietni! Aptrakušas sievietes metas man klāt uz ielas, un iekārotāko līgavaiņu topā es esmu ierakstīts kā astotais. (nesakiet Harijam, bet jau divus gadus viņš nemainīgi ieņem tur pirmo vietu.)

Secinājums ir, jūs esat ieveduši sevi un komandu pamatīgā purvā. Jūsu vietā es nopietni sāktu uztraukties par jūsu ādas veselumu. Ja Harijs personiski neizsniegs jūs Voldemortam uz paplātes, par ko es šobrīd nebrīnītos, tad meitenes savukārt parūpēsies lai jūs VĒLĒTOS kaut viņš to būtu izdarījis.

\- Olivers

Ps. Īsti vīri neapskauj un nebučo viens otru. Tas nav piedienīgi.

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Meklētāju problēmas

Vai tu tiešām domā, ka meitenes plāno ar mums izrēķināties?

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Meklētāju problēmas

Pie velna! Protams!

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Meklētāju problēmas

Mūsu mazais Olītis ir tā pieaudzis. Mēs tā lepojamies ar tevi... tik forši lamāties... tik... tik vīrišķīgs.

* **šņuk** * Kur gan palicis mūsu mazais kapteinis? Viņš tagad ir liels un lecīgs un lamājas.

F&G

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Meklētāju problēmas

Ejiet jūs $%#&! Es te esmu nomodā jau astoņpadsmit stundas sakarā ar treniņiem un nolādētām preses konferencēm, plus vēl to ieilgušo spēli. Jūs abi jau pat Dumidoru novestu līdz baltkvēlei!

Vispār man ir pārsteigums, ka jūs tik ilgi vēl esat izturējuši. Lai gan, domājams ka Ketija vai Andželina drīz vien parūpēsies par TO, ja Harijs nepasteigsies pirmais.

Vēlu jums laimi, čomaki. Jums tā būs vajadzīga.

\- Olivers.

P.S. Un nesauciet mani par Olīti. Mans vārds ir 'Olivers'

* * *

 **Kam:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Greds un Fordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Meklējot Padomu Meklētāja jautājumā

Pēc īsas bet saturīgas domu apmaiņas ar mūsu izbijušo Grifidora karambola komandas kapteini, mēs vēlamies uzzināt vēl kāda cita viedokli šai jautājumā.

Kā gan lai mēs nomierinām labāko mūsu Torņa meklētāju kopš tu - mūsu mīļais un cienītais vecākais brāli, un agrākais komandas kapteini un meklētāj - atstāji Cūkkārpu?

Olivers iesaka netracināt Hariju, bet... Baidāmies, ka tam jau ir mazliet par vēlu. Tu taču lasīji Harija pēdējo m-pasta vēstuli?

Vai tev neatrastos kāds padoms kā mums vismaz tikt līdz laukumam?

Brālīgā cieņā un mīlestībā (mēs esam gatavi pielūgt pat zemi pa kuru tu staigā),  
\- Greds un Fordžs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Re: Meklētāju problēmas

Es pats neticu, ka to saku, bet... Harij, padodies bez spēles. Tas idiotu dvīņu pāris šoreiz ir savārījuši tādas ziepes, ko paši vēl nav apjēguši!

Vakar man vajadzēja trīs stundas lai tiktu mājās! Trīs stundas! Un man bija jāveic tikai īss pārgājiens! Tā vietā man trīs stundas nācās slapstīties, līdz faņu pūlis manas mājas durvju priekšā mazliet noplaka.

Un tik un tā mani vakar pamatīgi samīcīja, es teiktu, smagāk nekā dažā labā spēlē. Nezinu vai pēc tā visa man vēl varēs būt bērni. Un tas viss tikai karambola dēļ. Un ja man iet tik smagi tikai kā uzvarošas karambola komandas spēlētājam, tad es negribētu iedomāties kā klājas tev. Es esmu tikai uzlecoša zvaigzne mūsu populārākajā sporta veidā, tu - Zēns Kurš Izdzīvoja!

Starp citu, tavai zināšanai. Vakar internetā pamanīju ka kaut kāda firma ar iniciāļiem HPNFK ir izlikusi iepriekšpārdošanā speciālizlaiduma kalendāru ar tavām kailbildēm. Padomā, vai tev nevajadzētu nolīgt pāris miesassargus pirms atstāt skolu.

Harij, es silti iesaku, ja dvīņi nepiekritīs padoties - bēdz!

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru Karambola Komandas Meitenes  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Vīzliju Izdzimumi

Meitenes,  
Kā man ir nācies dzirdēt, jums ir padomā zināms... plāns... atteicībā uz tuvojošiem notikumiem. Ņemot vērā manu personisko viedokli šajā jautājumā, es lūgtu jūs atļaut arī man piedalīties šī atriebības plāna īstenošanā.

Īsāk sakot: ja Džordžs un Freds cietīs, es gribētu būt to starpā, kas viņiem šīs ciešanas sagādās.

Kā bez šaubām jums jau ir zināms, jebkādas burvestības kas aizsargātu mūsu godu un cieņu tagad ir aizliegtas. Nez kāpēc, bet man liekas, ka tur roku ir pielikuši kaut kādi... iekšēji spēki, ar mērķi dabūt mūs pēc iespējas kailākus un neaizsargātākus. Man ir aizdomas uz manu neformālo faņu klubu, jo kāds ar iniciāļiem HPNFK ir izmetis tirgū iepriekšpasūtīšanā "Kailā patiesība: Harijs Poters bez aizsega" 2002/2003 akadēmiskā gada kalendāru.

Es nezinu ko darīt. Vēl nedaudz, un es jūtu ka ieslīgšu alkoholismā.

Un viss tas ir tikai Freda uzn Džordža dēļ. Es esmu par mata tiesu no tā lai vērstos pie Vecā Toma un piedāvātu viņam savienību.

Ko teiksiet, meitenes?

Harijs  
Jūsu Satriektais Meklētājs

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Lavendere drīz-kļūs-Finigana  
Re: Harija Potera 2002/2003 gada kalendārs

Džinnij!

Es tikko pārbaudīju kā sokas ar WWW pasūtījumiem mūsu kalendāram. Tu neticēsi, bet mēs esam izpārdotas! Tikai viena nedēļa izsolē, un visi 50,000 eksemplāri ir jau pasūtīti!

Vai tu nedomā, ka mums būtu jāsāk organizēt otrais metiens ar papildus 50,000 eksemplāriem? Tur ir pilns ar žēlabām no tiem, kas nokavējuši pasūtīšanu, tā ka noiets būs.

Kā tu domā?  
Lavendere


	3. Chapter 3

**Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Bīstama situācija

Baltus:

Mani ļoti satrauc jaunā Potera garīgais stāvoklis sakarā ar drīzumā paredzēto karambola spēli.

Kā jūs bez šaubām jau esat informēts, Vīzliju dvīņi bija pamanījušies noslēgt maģiskas derības, ko viņi diemžēl pamanījās arī zaudēt. Rezultātā, nākamā spēle Grifidoru komandai ir jāspēlē natūrā.

Ir skaidri saprotams, ka pārējie komandas spēlētāji nav īpašā sajūsmā par situāciju, kurā nostādīti, bet man liekas, neviens nav līdz galam izpratis, cik ļoti tas viss ir iespaidojis Hariju.

Goda vārds, es nevaru vainot to nabaga zēnu par viņa rīcību, jo labi to saprotu. Pēc pēdējām ziņām viņa faņu klubs, kura locekles man pagaidām vēl nav izdevies identificēt, ir uzsācis mārketinga kampaņu ar mērķi iespiest kalendāru kurā nabaga Harijs būtu ... redzams piedalāmies tuvojošā spēlē.

Baltus.. puika ir izteicis draudus ka pievienosies Voldemortam, ja kaut kas netiks darīts! Dariet taču jūs kaut ko!

\- Minerva

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Karambola mačs brīvdabā

Nesaprotu par ko tur uztraukties, Minerva. Aizliegtais Mežs ir un paliek Aizliegtais Mežs, tā ka nekāda spēlēšanās _'natūrā'_ nenotiks. Bez tam, Slīdeņu komanda tāpat nekad nepiekritīs spēlēt pie dabas krūts nevis stadionā.

\- Baltuss

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Karambola mačs

Protams, ka viņi nespēlēs Aizliegtajā Mežā! Viņi spēlēs natūrā - kā no mātes miesām nākuši, pliki, kaili!

Vai TAGAD tu saproti, ar ko man te ir darīšana?

Minerva

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Re: Re: Karambola mačs

Ak vai. Tas tiešām ir nopietni. Man liekas, mūsu pirmais uzdevums būs noskaidrot, kas ir Harija fanu kluba prezidents. Ja viņi plāno pelnīt ar to kalendāru, zināms procents no ienākumu summas pienāktos gan Harijam pašam, gan skolai, vai jūs man piekrītat?

Es vērsīšos pie visiem mācībspēkiem lai identificētu kluba prezidentu.

\- Baltuss.

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Remus Vilksons  
Re: Informācija par Harija Potera Fanu Klubu

Harij, es tikko saņēmu ārkārtīgi satraucošu m-vēstuli. Es nododu šo informāciju Tev cerībā ka Tu sapratīsi ka tā ir jāpatur diskrēti, tomēr neinformēt es Tevi arī nevaru, dēls.

Pēc visa spriežot, tavs fanu klubs plāno fotografēt Tevi nākošās karambola spēles laikā. Es nedomāju ka tas ir kaut kas neparasts, bet tad es uzzināju sīkākas DETAĻAS par spēli un par derībām.

Dvīņi nudien ir pamanījušies sacelt pamatīgu traci, ne?

Harij, man ir ļoti žēl, bet pagaidām nav cerību kaut kādā veidā apturēt kalendāra izdošanu. Maksūra un Dumidors dzen pēdas vainīgajiem, bet pagaidām nav izdevies noskaidrot ne noziegumā iesaistītās personas, ne arī veidu kādā viņi plāno iegūt attēlus. Jebkura veida kameras spēles laikā protams būs aizliegtas.

Es atļāvos aizsūtīt šo ziņu arī Tavam krusttēvam Siriusam. Kad ir tādas nepatikšanas, ir jāmobilizē visi spēki, un mēs, vecie Marodieri, varbūt vēl ko izdomāsim. Turies.

\- Mēnestiņš

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru Tornis (visi)  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **BCC:** Remus Vilksons, Šņuks  
Re: Manam dārgajam Fanu Klubam

Man ir tapis zināms, ka mans neoficiālais fanu klubs gatavojas izveidot un pārdot manus kailfoto attēlus no tuvojošās karambola spēles neoficiālā neautorizētā kalendārā.

Ņemot vērā faktus, ka, pirmkārt, tas notiek bez manas un mača organizētāju piekrišanas, un, otrkārt, es vēl esmu nepilngadīgs, es tikai vēlos atgādināt, ka arī burvju pasaulē šāda rīcība bez manas piekrišanas ir smags noziegums, kas ir krimināli sodāms. Šai sakarā es brīdinu, ka izvirzīšu apsūdzību Viedo kapitulā pret katru, kas piedalīsies šī kalendāra izveidē, vai arī kas to iegādāsies no izstrādātājiem.

TOMĒR, ņemot vērā faktu ka situācija jau ir pilnībā izgājusi no jebkādas kontroles, mans legālais padomdevējs ir paziņojis, ka, ja šī pasākuma organizētāji oficiāli grieztos pie manis ar lūgumu atļaut šādu rīcību, un piekristu manis izvirzītiem papildnosacījumiem, tad man ir visas tiesības licenzēt šādu rīcību, padarot to oficiālu. Es to varu izdarīt, bet ar noteikumu, ka arī man no tā tiks kāds labums. Jūs gribat redzēt mani pliku? Labi, sasodīts, jūs dabūsiet mani pliku! Bet ja mani visā manā dabiskajā krāšņumā staipa pa visām Britu salām un aizrobežu, es tomēr gribu daļu no peļņas!

Ar cieņu,  
\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Šņuks  
 **CC:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Re: Manam dārgajam Fanu Klubam

Harij, manu zēn... Tas bija vienkārši izcili! Ja jau tev jākrīt liesmu apņemtam, tad vismaz izliecies, ka tas bija plānā paredzēts un ka viss tiek kontrolēts.

Un vispār, te būs mans personiskais viedoklis šajā sakarā. Tu neesi slikta izskata jaunietis, vai arī _Raganu Zeltene_ , _Labas Raganas Žurnāls_ un _Uz Slotaskāta_ nebūtu tevi pasludinājušas par iekārotāko līgavaini visās Britu salās. Tu esi izspiedis no pirmās pozīcijas pat Sirdsāķi (un tu zini ko es par to sprukstiņu domāju).

Karambols ir norūdījis tavu ķermeni. Nu, tu neesi protams tik plats plecos kā tas vientiesis Arnolds, bet tu esi gana muskuļains lai spētu pastāvēt par sevi, un arī piespiestu sievietes uz tevi atskatīties.

Tā ka te būs mans padoms. Piekrīti viņu idejām, bet nolīgsti profesionālu fotogrāfu - lai viņš uztaisa kvalitatīvas un mākslinieciskas bildes. Ja tev nav ideju ko uzlūgt, es pazīstu vienu fotogrāfu ar labu gaumi un takta izjūtu. Izmanto šo mēdiju aktivitāti savā labā, nevis tēlo aizvainoto vai upuri. Tici man, Harij, tu to vari.

\- Šņuks

* * *

 **Kam** : Harijs Poters  
 **No** : Remus Vilksons  
 **CC** : Šņuks  
Re: re: re: Manam dārgajam Fanu Klubam

Harij, draugs, es varu saderēt, ka tu šobrīd jau esi gatavs rāpties pa sienām augšā. Man gan nav tiesību tev ko norādīt, jo ne jau man būs plikam jāgrozās uz laukuma fanu pūļa acu priekšā, bet te būs viens vecs teiciens.

"Ja ir ar ko lielīties, tad lielies droši!"

Tev piemīt izcila meistarība spēlē, tevi apjūsmo meitenes un apskauž čaļi, un es lasīju to m-vēstuli. 16 * 7, ja? Ar to jau droši var savākt banku.

\- Remuss.

* * *

 **Kam** : Toms Marvolo Ridls  
 **No** : Jūsu Ienaidnieks  
Re: Pievienošanās Spēka tumšajai pusei.

Tom, es pēdējā laikā esmu daudz ko pārdomājis. Kāpēc gan mums būtu jābūt ienaidniekiem? Man piemīt vai visas tās īpašības, pēc kurām tu lūkojies īstenā Nāvēdī, un, lai gan man lāga nepadodas paklausīšana pavēlēm, man šķiet ka tev no tiesas noderētu jauns un enerģisks partneris.

Gaidot atbildi,  
Harijs Poters

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Manam dārgajam Fanu Klubam

Harij, laikam tas Tev nebūs pārāk liels pārsteigums, ka tava fanu kluba prezidente esmu es...

Man kauns par to, bet, jā, mēs patiesi plānojām izveidot kalendāru ar Tavām fotogrāfijām... tomēr redzot, cik ļoti tas Tevi nomāc, es esmu gatava atteikties no šī projekta.

Tomēr, ja mēs atsakāmies no šī projekta, vai tu vismaz nevarētu padarīt mūsu klubu par oficiāli atzītu? Lūdzu?

Džinija

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Manam dārgajam Fanu Klubam

Poter! Ko tu iedomājies! Pēc stundām nekavējoties ierasties manā kabinetā!

Minerva Maksūra  
Izpilddirektore

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Šņuks  
 **CC:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Re: Manam dārgajam Fanu Klubam

16 centimetri? Tu nejoko? Tad par ko tu te tā streso, puis, ja tev tur viss TĀDĀ kārtībā?

Šņuks

* * *

 **Kam:** Šņuks  
 **No:** Mēnestiņš  
 **CC:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Manam dārgajam Fanu Klubam

Ķepainīt...

Lūdzu izbeidz savus palīdzēšanas mēģinājumus... Paldies.

\- Mēnestiņš

* * *

 **Kam:** Manam visnīstākajam ienaidniekam  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts  
Re: M-pasta vēstule

Kā tu atradi manu m-pasta adresi, Poter?

Labi, lai paliek. Tomēr es labāk redzu tevi beigtu nekā jel kad noslēgtu ar tevi savienību. Vai nu tu kļūsti mans padotais, vai arī ienaidnieks.

L.V.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Fanklubs

Džinij,

kā tu to _varēji_! Tu taču labāk par daudziem citiem zini, kādas ir manas domas par visu šo apšaubāmo slavu un atpazīstamību! Es neprasīju lai kļūtu slavens, un arī nevēlos būt slavens! Viss ko es vēlos ir dzīvot NORMĀLU dzīvi!

Tāpēc es nedošu savu atļauju oficālai jūsu kluba pastāvēšanai. Tomēr, pirms tu eksplodē un sāc kalt atriebības plānus, kā būtu ar nelielu kompromisu?

Vairāki mani draugi man ir aizrādījuši, ka ja jau man jākrīt lejup liesmu apņemtam, tad lai tās ir slavas liesmas, nevis žēlabu kvēpi. Es piekritīšu kalendāra izdošanai, bet ar sekojošiem noteikumiem.

1) tās būs profesionāli uzņemtas fotogrāfijas  
2) pirms ievietošanas tās saņems manu piekrišanu  
3) 25% no ienākumiem tiks ziedoti labdarībai pēc maniem ieskatiem

Ja tas jūs apmierina, tad satiekamies šovakar Koptelpā un tālāk izrunāsim visu par detaļām.

Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harija Meitenes, Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija / Dibinātāja  
Re: Kalendārs

Meitenes, saturieties! Lai arī mēs nekļūsim par oficiālu fanu klubu, Harijs ir piekritis (ar zināmiem noteikumiem) kalendāra izdošanai.

Jā, tieši tā. Mēs vēl tiksim pie mūsu kailā Harija! Pie visiem 16 centimetriem! (Un, kā Lavendere pareizi aizrādīja, tie 16 centimetri ir neuzbudinātā stāvoklī!)

Es tikko atgriezos no tikšanās ar Hariju, kuras laikā mēs apspriedām dažādas detaļas kalendāra lietā. Harijs parūpēsies par fotogrāfu, un par samaksu fotogrāfam.

Tāpat Harijs pieprasa, lai 25% peļņas tikto ziedotas Svētā Mango patversmes Upuru Fondam. Es domāju, ka tas ir visai pieņemams nosacījums, vai ne, meitenes? Bez tam Harijs solīja nokārtot lietas ar fotogrāfiju uzņemšanu, kā arī ar nodokļiem.

Nu vai viņš nav viens zelta gabaliņš?

\- Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Viena traka ideja

Paklau Oliver, varbūt ka tas izklausās traki, bet... man ir dzimis plāns.

Tā kā kalendāru vairs nevar apturēt, es esmu nolēmis to pārvērst labdarības pasākumā. Bez tam, es esmu nolīdzis profesionālu fotogrāfu.

Tu jautā, kāds tev ar to sakars? Nu vienkāršs. Tu saki, ka arī tevi lenc tavi fani, vai ne? Nu lūk, lai gan KOPĀ ar tevi es nepozēšu, bet ja tev pietiks dūšas piedalīties, tad mēs varam gan palielināt ienākumus (kas starp citu ir novēlēti Svētā Mango patversmes Upuru fondam), gan likt mums izskatīties mazāk kā cietējiem un vairāk kā par savu stāvokli pilnīgi pārliecinātām zvaigznēm.

Ko teiksi?

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Re: Viena traka ideja

Paklau, tur takš jābūt galīgi aptaurētam lai līdz kaut kam tādam aizdomātos! Tu to apzinies, čom? Bet citādi plāns ir ideāls. Mana pašcieņa tāpat jau ir izkvēlējusi, kāpec gan nepadarīt to iebraukšanu ārprātā par ideāli izplānotu pasācienu?

Vari mani pieskaitīt. Un, tā kā man ir aizdomas, ka tu apsver kuru vēl uzaicināt, es atļāvos 'izmest āķi' vēl dažam labam 'ērzelim' no Karambola līgas jauno zvaigžņu vidus. Ja tevi interesē, Viktors Krums jau atbildēja, ka viņš būtu ar mieru piedalīties. Vari ar viņu sazināties.

\- Olijs  
"Lielākais"

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Viktors Krums  
Re: Kalendārs

Džentlmeņi.

Laipni lūgti pulkā. Es tikko caur labiem draugiem beidzu pārrunas ar fotogrāfu, mis Salliju Mannu. Ļoti pretrunīgi vērtēta amerikāņu fotogrāfe/māksliniece, par kuru ļoti labi atsaucas mans labs draugs un uzticības persona Čārlijs Vīzlijs.

Cūkkārpa ir piekritusi atļaut fotosesijai izmantot skolas teritoriju. Starp citu, bez maksas, ņemot vērā pasākuma labdarības mērķus.

Ja vien tas jums ir iespējams, es vēlētos lai fotogrāfijas būtu gatavas vēl pirms tā nolādētā karambola mača, ar kuru man vēl būs jātiek galā. Es vēlos, lai tirgus būtu PĀRPILDĪTS ar šo produktu, varbūt tad spēles laikā man nepievērsīs tādu uzmanību.

Džentlmeņi, es piedāvāju šo trešdienu. Ko sakāt?

\- Harijs

P.S. Lielākais, ja? *snort* Piedod, Ollij, mēs pārāk daudzus gadus izmantojām vienu un to pašu dušas telpu lai TAS ietu cauri. Tev nav ne vainas. Bet TIK LIELS jau nu tu neesi.

* * *

~ OOC. Sally Mann is a real person, look her up on internet. ~

* * *

 **Kam:** Tomiņam  
 **No:** Harijs  
Re: Padoto būšana

Nu, ja tu tā saki, veco zēn.

Tad es vienkārši pārņemšu to lietu pats.

\- HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Jūsu meklētājs  
Re: Spēle

Lēdijas un izdzimteņi.

Es vēlos darīt jums visiem zināmus dažus pēdējā laikā notikušus faktus un ... biznesa darījumus.

Pirmkārt, kā dažs no jums varbūt jau zina, mans neoficiālais fanu klubs plāno izlaist kalendāru ar maniem kailfoto. Jūs visi varat būt priecīgi, ka neviena fotogrāfija netiks uzņemta spēles laikā.

Visi speciāli apburtie visrāži (foto burvestība ™ mans _labākais_ draugs Hermione Grendžera) ir konfiscēti un atrodas manā īpašumā.

Otrkārt, trešdien mūsu skolu apmeklēs profesionāls fotogrāfs, un es negribīgi esmu piekritis šim darījumam. Kalendāra projektā man tāpat pievienosies, lai gan ne tai pašā laikā un ne tais pašās lapaspusēs, Olivers Žagars (es ceru jūs visi esat pārsteigti un sajūsmā) un Viktors Krums.

Es saprotu, ka šai mirklī maituliju pāris jau siekalojas un aprēķina ko varēs nopelnīt par šādām ziņām. Man jūs jāapbēdina, mīļie. Es jau esmu sazinājies ar _Dienas_ _Pareģi_ , jo īpaši uzsverot pasākuma filantrofisko aspektu.

25% no šī sasodītā projekta pārdošanas nonāks _Svētā Mango patversmes Upuru Fondam_.

Var jau būt, ka man ir jāiziet uz laikuma plikam kā no mātes miesām nākušam un jāpārcieš Slīdeņu nirgas un pārējo skolas iedzīvotāju ķiķināšana uz nākamajiem diviem gadiem, bet lai es esmu nolādēts, ja šo gadījumu es neizmantošu lai celtu savu reputāciju un nevis to pazemotu.

Kā man teica kāds labs draugs: "Ja tev ir ar ko lielīties, tad nekautrējies bet lielies!"

Lēdijas, ar visdziļāko cieņu: Jūs dabūsiet to ko gribat.

Izdzimteņi - mēs vēl panāksim, ka jūs izskatāties NOŽĒLOJAMI.

Un visbeidzot.

Es esmu dzirdējis, ka pa skolu klīst baumas par manu iespējamo vienošanos ar Lordu Voldemortu. Es atzīstu, ka pāris reizes dusmu lēkmē tiešām esmu izteicis tādus draudus. Tomēr esiet droši, starp Voldemortu un mani NEKAD nebūs vienošanās.

\- Jūsu meklētājs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Fotogrāfijas

Harij, es esmu daudz par to domājusi... Vai tā fotogrāfe nevarētu izdarīt tā, lai izskatītos ka tu esi pilnīgi kails, bet tomēr nekas daudz redzams nebūtu?

\- Džinija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Fotogrāfijas

Kas noticis, Džinij?

Vai tu vairs nevēlies redzēt mani kailu?

\- Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Pilnīgs kailums

Tikai tad, ja tas ir privāti. ĻOTI privāti...

\- Dži

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters, Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Nebūs te nekādas plikumu izrādīšanas!

HA-RIJ!

KĀ TU IEDROŠINĀJIES KAUT KO TĀDU PIEDĀVĀT MANAI MAZAJAI MĀSAI!

Te nebūs nekādu plikumu izrādīšanas seansu, privātu vai publisku, ekskluzīvu vai neekskluzīvu, vispār nekādu nebūs - un ne jau nu ar manu māsu!

Un Džinnij... Pievaldi mēli, vai arī es sūtu mammai Pumperniķeli ar vēstuli!

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Draņķis  
 **No:** Viņa māsa  
 **CC:** Harijs Poters, Mamma  
Re: Plikumi

Dārgais Ron:

Pirmkārt, ar kādām tiesībām tu rakājies pa Harija m-pastu, nosūtītajām un izdzēstajām vēstulēm? Manis sūtītās vēstules un Harija man sūtītās vēstules ir tikai mūsu pašu darīšana!

Otrkārt, attiecībā uz KALENDĀRU, mamma par to zina. Es pati viņai atzinos, kā jau apsolīju Harijam. Tavai zināšanai, viņa sacīja ka plāns ir viltīgs, bet ka man no tiesas būtu derējis pirms tam padomāt arī par Harija jūtām.

Tā ka iepūt man!

Tava mazā atriebīgā māšele  
Džinija

PS. Vai esi dzirdējis tādu vārdu - montāža? Neesi? Tad aiziej uz bibliotēku un sameklē vārdnīcā!

* * *

 **Kam:** Poters  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts NEVIS Tomiņš  
Re: Re: Padoto būšana

Vai tu iedrošinies draudēt MAN?

-L. V.

* * *

 **Kam:** TOMIŅŠ!  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Padoto būšana

Vai kur labi ka pajautāji! Protams!

Un ko tu man padarīsi? Nogalināsi mani?

\- Harijs

 _"Oooh, I tink I taw a bid bad Moldiemort!  
I DiD, I DiD  
I Did tee a bid bad Moldiemort" _

* * *

**Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Sūzena Bounza  
Re: Kalendārs

Džī, _Dienas Pareģis_ raksta, ka kalendāram pozēs Harijs Poters, Olivers Žagars un Viktors Krums VISI TRĪS. Vēl tur raksta, ka fotogrāfe būs augstas klases māksliniece no amerikas, un ka fotosesija norisināsies šonedēļ kaut kur Cūkkārpas teritorijā.

Vai tu neko sīkāk par to neesi dzirdējusi? Vai mēs varēsim NOSKATĪTIES to fotosesiju? Nu, tikai lai pārliecinātos par to datu patiesumu. Pat ja Harijs saka ka ir visai raženi apdāvināts, vai tad tu pati nevēlies par to pārliecināties?

Sassija

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Fwd: Re: Kalendārs

Hermione, es protams varētu iet pajautāt Ronam, bet mans lielais brālis ir palicis pārāk nervozs šīs tēmas sakarā. Vai tu nezini, kur tieši notiksies fotografēšana, un kā ir iekārtota aizsardzība pret nevēlamām personām? Es jau nejautāju tāpēc, ka man pašai gribētos tur uzmest kādu aci... labi, gribētos jau gan, tev taisnība... bet es uztraucos, vai citas Cūkkārpas meitenes neiebruks tur fotogrāfēšanas laikā.

Es nedomāju, ka Harijs man spētu kaut ko tādu jel kad piedot, un, taisnību sakot, es arī nevēlos lai citas sievietes lūr uz manu Hariju.

\- Džinija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Fwd: Re: Kalendārs

DŽINIJ! Vai tev nemaz nav KAUNA!? Tu domās izģērb vienu no maniem labākajiem draugiem! Man teju vai sametās šķērmi ap dūšu to lasot!

HG

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Fwd: Re: Kalendārs

Ak jele atvaino mani, tā kura slepus bildēja manu miesīgu brāli pliku zēnu dušas telpā. Nebija nemaz tik svarīgi, es vienkārši aiziešu visu izstāstīt Ronam...

Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Re: Re: Fwd: Re: The Calendar

Džinij,

Es jūtu ka man ir situsi pēdējā stundiņa. Lūdzu izbeidz. Fotosesija notiks trešdien. Dumidors un profesors Zibiņš ir parūpējušies par fografēšanas teritorijas maģisko aizsardzību, un Sallija lietos ļoti īpašu profesionālo kameru.

Ja tu gribi piedalīties fotosesijā, labi, man nav iebildumu. Bet uz manis, Viktora un Olivera tiks uzliktas tādas burvestības, kas tikai kamerai ļaus redzēt... erm.. nu, tu pati vari iedomāties ko.

Tavs brālis Čārlijs plāno ierasties ar trim pūķiem, un mums būs arī kadri, kad slotu vietā mēs lidosim uz tiem. (Neprasi, kāpēc. Cik es sapratu, Čārlijs un Sallija kaut ko organizē attiecībā uz kampaņu par humānāku apiešanos ar maģiskiem radījumiem.) Es ceru, ka pūķu klātbūtne novērsīs vairuma lasītāju uzmanību no manis un maniem draugiem, vai tu tam nepiekrīti? Un, visu svēto vārdā, lūdzu neizplati šīs ziņas tālāk manam neoficiālajam faņu klubam.

Un Hermione? Tu esi tā, kas sabildēja Rona kailos dārgumus? Tu zini, ka viņš drīz vien pa sienām sāks rāpties no dusmām ka nespēj atrast vainīgo? Viņš uz to lietu ir galīgi pasists. Ar ko tu tobrīd domāji?

\- HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortui  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters, Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Tās sasodītās bildes

Es NEAPSPRIEDĪŠU to ne ar vienu no jums. Un, ja KĀDS no jums kaut ko pastāstīs Ronam... Es parūpēšos, lai viņš uzzina visu to, ko jūs sarunājāt koptelpā pirms divām naktīm.

\- Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera-Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Tās sasodītās bildes

Vai man dieniņ kur mēs nervozi! Nu, uz priekšu! Pastāsti vien Ronam! Es gan padomātu, kas viņu vairāk satracinās, tas kā mēs ar Džiniju atklāti apspriedām kalendāra tirgošanas detaļas, vai arī tas kā tu slepus sabildēji viņu PLIKU.

Bez tam, cik man ir izdevies saprast no maniem informācijas avotiem, bildes tika uzņemtas zēnu dušas telpā. Tas savukārt nozīmē to, ka tu aizņēmies manu Paslēpni. Padomā tikai, kas par traci sacelsies, kad visi pārējie arī to uzzinās... sašutumam nebūs robežu, mis Prefekte!

\- HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Vai es esmu tev teikusi?

Man liekas, es esmu tevī neglābjami iemīlējusies... Tas bija vienkārši ģeniāli! Kas attiecas uz fotosesiju, es to nelaidīšu garām ne par ko pasaulē. Un es piekrītu ka būs tās burvestības uzburtas, un pieklājīgi ievērošu distanci. Interesanti, vai es varēšu aprunāties ar mis Mannu? Man gribētos kaut ko vairāk uzzināt gan par Salliju pašu, gan par fotografēšanu... Nē, es goda vārds neskatīšos viņas kamerā, ceru ka tu saproti!

Džinija

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **CC:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Tās sasodītās bildes

Tu sasodītais šantāžists!

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera-Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Tās sasodītās bildes

Tā izskatās, vai ne?  
Buč, buč.

HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu_  
 _Paprasiet man, kā!_

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Vai es esmu tev teikusi?

*lol* Paklau, es parunāšu ar manu draugu, kas man ieteica Salliju. Var jau būt ka pēc tam, kad mēs puiši būsim... khm... apstrādāti ... un atkal pareizā izskatā, tu varēsi nointervēt viņu. Bildes būs gatavas uzreiz, un ja atceries, man ir pirmtiesības tās izskatīt un izcenzēt tās, kuras man nepatiks.

Starp citu, kā ir ar pārējo salikumu kalandāram, vai viss jau sagatavots?

\- Harijs  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Lietas

Erm, Harij... paklausies, čomak... tu sāc mūs biedēt. Un kāpēc Džinnija sāk smīnēt katru reizi kad mūs satiek?

F&G

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Lietas

Džinijai vienkārši ir pieejama konfidenciāla informācija. Bet kas atteicas uz jūsu bailēm - es vēl tā īsti pat neesmu sācis rīkoties.

HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Vai drīkstu pajautāt?

Ko tu īsti domā ar to " _es izņirgājos par Voldemortu_ "? Vai tad visi to nedara?

Dži

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Vai drīkstu pajautāt?

Nē, Džī, es patiesi " _izņirgājos_ " par Voldemortu.

Starp citu, Džī... kādas būtu tavas domas par manu piedāvājumu Tev kļūt par manu labo roku pēc tam, kad es uzvarēšu Voldemortu un pārņemšu savā varā Nāvēžus? Mēs kopā radītu vienu jauku, nežēlīgu un neuzvaramu režīmu! Tu esi Vīzlija, un esi vairākkārt pierādījusi ka spēj būt gan nežēlīga, gan viltīga... un tev pat ir iepriekšēja pieredze šai jomā.

Ko teiksi?

Bet ar to izņirgāšanos bija tā:  
" _I tink I taw a bid bad Moldiemort  
I DiD, I DiD  
I did tee a bid bad Moldiemort_"

HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Tu to NEIZDARĪJI?!

Harij! Saki taču, lūdzu, ka tu to patiešām neizdarīji?!

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Tu to NEIZDARĪJI?!

Protams ka izdarīju. Kas gan būtu tas ļaunākais ko viņš varētu atbildē izdarīt? Lekt uz augšu, sist dibenu pret zemi un brēkt "Nogaliniet viņu! Nogaliniet viņu!"?

HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts  
Fwd: Re: Re: Padoto būšana

Malfoj!

NOGALINI VIŅU! NOGALINI VIŅU!

Tavs Kungs un Pavēlnieks  
Voldemorts

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Sarkanā Labā Roka

Vispār jau tev taisnība. Man iešāvās prātā vēl viena doma... Vai tu nevēlies izlaist tirgū krekliņus vai apmetņus ar uzrakstu " _I Tink I Taw_ " mirdzošā drukā uz muguras? Varu saderēt, ka tad vecajam _Moldiemortam_ galva galīgi saies sviestā!

\- Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Vai *es* esmu tev teicis?

Man liekas, es esmu tevī iemīlējies...

Vai tu vari iedomāties kādu, kas spētu noorganizēt tādu projektu?

HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Ko tu dari?

Ar mūsu māsu? Viņa tikko ieradās pie mums ar pavisam dīvainu piedāvājumu. Ja mēs saražojam apmetņus, kam uz muguras visās varavīksnes krāsās laistītos uzraksts:

 _"I Tink I Taw a Bid Bad Moldiemort  
I DiD, I DiD  
I DiD Tee a Bid Bad Moldiemort"_

un ja mēs to darām uz sava rēķina, tad tas kaut nedaudz bet samazinās to atriebības gūzmu ko mēs patlaban izbaudām. Un, Harij, līdz spēlei taču tā sasodītā samazināšanas mikstūra būs beigusi savu iedarbību, vai ne? Kā tu vispār pamanījies to mums iebarot?

\- Dž&F

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Vai *es* esmu tev teicis?

Tu esi NEPĀRSPĒJAMA!

\- HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā!_

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Ko tu dari?

Džinija un es esam uzsākuši ārkārtīgi veiksmīgu biznesa sadarbību. Kas attiecas uz jūsu 'mazo' problēmu, tās atrisinājums pilnībā ir atkarīgs tikai no jums pašiem.

\- HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Apmetņi

Cik daudz tev vajag?

Nodevēja.

\- Tavi brāļi

* * *

 **Kam:** Greds un Foržs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **BCC:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Apmetņi

Jūs izsniegsit man 25.000 vienības līdz nedēļas beigām, un sagatavosit vēl 25.000 vienības rezervē uz karambola mača beigām, un tad es izsniegšu jums līdzekli jūsu 'mazās' problēmas atrisināšanai.

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Lī Džordans  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Problēma atrisināta

Mūsu mazā māšele izrādījās metusies uz vienu roku ar Poteru.

Mīnuss - mums tagad nāksies sagadāt veselu kaudzi ar apmetņiem, kas atklāti ņirgājas par Voldemortu. Ir vāja cerība, ka mums tomēr izdosies palikt uz nullēm, ja mēs veiksmīgi daļu notirgosim (WWW ir laba ideja, starp citu).

Pluss - jo ātrāk mēs saražosim 25.000 vienības, jo ātrāk mūsu vīrišķais lepnums taps atjaunots tā pienācīgajā izmērā. Tā ka met mieru mikstūru grāmatu studijām, meklē rokā adatu un mācies šūt.

Dvīņi.

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts  
Re: Apmetņi

Kas ir vajadzīgs lai tu aizvāktu tos apmetņus no tirgus, Poter?  
KĀDA IR TAVA CENA?

\- Voldemorts


	4. Chapter 4

**Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Cienījamie Vīzliju kungi:

Vai drīkst pie Jums pasūtīt papildus trīssimts vienības Jūsu visnotaļ oriģinālo un labi izstrādāto apmetņu? Rēķinu lūgums nosūtīt - Registrārs, Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskola. Man būs nepieciešami apmetņi sekojošos izmēros:

Mazi - 50 gab.  
Vidēji - 150 gab.  
Lieli - 100 gab.

Ar cieņu,  
Baltuss Dumidors

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Greds un Foržs Vīzliji  
Re: Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Sveicināti.

Lai kā mums arī patiktos saņemt atzinību par lieliskajiem apmetņiem, baidamies, ka tie nav mūsu produkcija. Mūsu mazā nodevīgā māsiņa ir izveidojusi visvelnišķīgāko un atriebīgāko savienību ar Zēnu-Kas-Izņirgājās-Par-Voldemortu.

Mēs, protams, pārsūtīsim šim tumšajam pārītim Jūsu piedāvājumu.

Ar cieņu,  
Mazie Greds & Foržs Vīzliji

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Profesor! Kāds izcils nosaukums apmetņiem! Pēc apspriešanās ar manu izpilddirektoru un palīgu, mēs ar lielāko prieku ziedosim Jūsu vajadzībām prasītos 300 apmetņus.

Džinija Vīzlija  
Prezidente, _Moldīmort Inc.  
Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Moldīmorts  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **BCC:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Apmetņi

Tu vēlies, lai es izņemu Moldīmorta Apmetņus no apgrozības? Zvēri man uzticību kā Tavam Kungam un Pavēlniekam, kalpo man kā mana kreisā roka, un tad mēs paskatīsimies.

\- HP  
Izpilddirektors, _Moldīmort Inc.  
Potter Enterprises Worldwide _ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Apmetņi

KO? Tu taisies padarīt VIŅU par savu Kreiso Roku?!

Džinija Vīzlija  
Prezidente, _Moldīmort Inc._  
 _Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Apmetņi

Džin, es esmu labrocis. Un LABO roku es jau kādai apsolīju.

\- HP  
Izpilddirektors, _Moldīmort Inc._  
 _Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Apmetņi

Ak... Skaidrs...

Džinija Vīzlija  
Prezidente, _Moldīmort Inc._  
 _Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Par šo un to

Harij... pirmkārt, tev jāzina, ka es tik tikko spēju šobrīd savaldīties. Kā man liek noprast mani šobrīd smagi 'samazinātie' brāļi, tu un Džinija esat sametušies uz vienu roku kaut kādā bizinesa afērā. Labi jau labi, es VIENMĒR uztveru to, ko tas pāris saka ar krietnu neticības devu. Bet... Tu un Džinnija? Sametušies uz vienu roku? AFĒRĀ?

Kas pie velna te notiek?! Ja tu un mana mazā māsiņa.. nu.. tu zini ko es domāju... Es tevi nositīšu!

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Par šo un to

Tu izlecēj!

Jau vienreiz mēs to apspriedām! Mēs dzīvojam vienā un tai pašā sasodītā istabā, kāda velna pēc tu man sūti m-pasta vēstules?

\- HP  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Re: Par šo un to

Tāpēc ka es nevēlos kļūdas pēc piekaut savu labāko draugu, ja tu neesi salaidis ar manu māsu. Un ko nozīmē tas paraksts? Tu paņirgājies par Paši-zināt-ko?

-Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Par šo un to

ATVAINO lūdzu, bet tev gan vairāk derētu uztraukties par MANU nevainību. TAVA māsa, ja tu to vēl neesi ievērojis, ir ārkārtīgi bīstama sieviete. Ņem vērā, ka viņa, pirmkārt, veiksmīgi nodibināja visai lielu (un neoficiālu) fanu klubu un paturēja to slepenībā par spīti nopietnai izmeklēšanai, otrkārt, ierosināja ideju un atrada veidus, līdzekļus un izpildpersonas lai iespiestu kalendāru ar bildēm to tās tuvojošās nolādētās karambola spēles pret Slīdeņiem. Nu tu taču zini, tās pašas kurā man nāksies lidināties apkārt plikam!

Viņa mani nogrābtu kā vanags cāli, ja es patstāvīgi nepiesargātos! Man kaut kā liekas, ka no mums diviem es jau nu neesu tas plēsoņa!

Kas atteicas uz veco Voldiju... Izlasi šodienas Dienas Pareģa ievadrakstu. TĀS arī ir visas manas un Džinijas biznesattiecības..

\- HP  
Izpilddirektors, _Moldīmort Inc._  
 _Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Tavs brālis

Es esmu ieņēmis zināmu pozīciju attiecībā pret Tavu brāli, lai  
a ) saglabātu savu degunu neielauztu, un  
b ) dabūtu viņu nost no kakla.

Un tāpēc, pirms tu uzzini kaut ko sīkāk par maniem mēģinājumiem izvairīties no zilām acīm no citiem avotiem un eksplodē, te būs tas ko es patiesi domāju. Džinij, tu esi ļoti apņēmīga un neatlaidīga sieviete, tā ka pat bail dažreiz metas. Es to vienmēr esmu zinājis, bet pēdējās divās dienās, vērojot tevi mūsu kopīgajā biznesa sadarbības pasākumā, man ir kļuvis pilnīgi skaidrs, ka es pat gribēdams nevarētu vēlēties labāku palīdzi manā krusta karā pret Voldemortu un viņa Nāvēžiem.

\- Harijs  
Izpilddirektors, _Moldīmort Inc_.  
 _Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Par šo un to

Nu redzi, tāpēc jau arī es rakstīju tev nevis, nu tu jau zini, krauj pa degunu gan vēlāk noskaidrosies vai vērts bija.

Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Tavs brālis

Ak tas bija tik jauki no tavas puses, Harij. Tu man liec sarkt līdz ausu galiņiem.

Vai tiešām _es_ esmu plēsīga?

Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Tavs brālis

O jā. Pilnīgi noteikti plēsīga.

Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Harijs un Džinnija

Nekas viņu starpā nenotiek. Viņi abi ir tie, kas izgudroja un laida tirgošana tos Moldīmorta apmetņus. *hmm* Interesanti, vai tas nozīmē, ka Džinnija ar to ko nopelnīs?

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Fwd: Re: Harijs un Džinnija

Es skatos, ka tu esi pilnībā nobambučojusi savus brāļus.

HG

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Fwd: Re: Harijs un Džinnija

O nē. Tas viss ir tikai mana kunga un pavēlnieka nopelns.

\- Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Mis Vīzlija,

Jūsu dāsnais piedāvājums ir visnotaļ cēlsirdīgs. No sirds pateicos.

Baltuss Dumidors

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Minerva,

Es sagaidu ka apmetņi tiks piegādāti jau rīt no rīta. Piekrīti, ka tie izskatās visai satriecoši?

\- Baltuss

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Es ceru, ka to apmetņu dēļ mūs visus nenomiegs.

Minerva

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Re: Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Ak, mana dārgā profesore Maksūra. Kas gan būtu ļaunākais ko Voldemorts vēl varētu mums nodarīt? Lēkāt apkārt brēkdams: "Nogaliniet viņus! Nogaliniet viņus visus!"?

Starp citu, apmetņi ir visai stilīgi. Man personiski tie ļoti patīk. Tie palīdz cilvēkiem nebaidīties tik ļoti no Voldemorta, un tas stiprina viņos vēlmi pretoties.

\- Baltuss

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Moldīmorta Apmetņi

Baltus, viss ir jautri tikai līdz tam brīdim, kad kāds sāks mētāties ar Aizliegtajiem lāstiem.

Minerva

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Severuss Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
Re: Atskaite par pēdējo Nāvēžu sapulci

Vecais zēns Voldemorts pēdējās dienās ir galīgi satrakojies. Lielāko sapulces daļu viņš nemitīgi klaigāja, "Nogaliniet viņus! Nogaliniet viņus!"

Starp citu, vai zinājāt, ka Poteru puikam ir zināma Voldemorta pūču pasta adrese? Sapulces vidū ieradās kāda sveša pūce un nometa Voldemortam priekšā Moldīmorta apmetni. Baidos, ka dāvana netika saņemta īpaši labvēlīgi.

Severuss

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Bilžu diena

Rīt ir tā diena, ko, čom? Krums un es esam plēsušies kā zvēri pa sportazāli.

Bet ne par to lieta. Vai Tu esi manījis Cūkkārpā tos jaunos superīgos apmetņus? Man liekas tie varētu būt Freda un Džordža izgudrojums, bet neesmu drošs. Kā tu domā, vai es varētu vienu tādu dabūt no viņiem? Šite tā manta pazūd, tikko kā ir pievesta veikalos!

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Bilžu diena

Nekādu problēmu, čom. Apmetņi tevi un Krumu jau gaidīs.

Tiksimies rīt no rīta. Ak jā, fotogrāfēšanās laikā laukumā klāt būs arī Džinija, taču fotogrāfe un pārējie man garantē, ka "piesegšanas" burvestība pasargās mūs no jebkā cita izņemot kameras skatienu.

\- Harijs  
Izpilddirektors, _Moldīmort Inc_.  
 _Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Re: Re: Bilžu diena

Ak tad Džīnija Vīzlija, ko?

\- Ollijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Harijs un Džinija

Ak tad viņi beidzot ir salaiduši, ko?  
Un jūs atstājāt Poteru sveiku un veselu. To es no jums nebūtu gaidījis.

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji, Lielie Brāļi  
Re: Tavas veselībai kaitīgās attiecības ar mūsu māsu

Poter:

Mūsu rīcībā ir nonākušas ziņas, ka tavas attiecības ar mūsu māsu Džiniju nav tikai biznesa jomā.

Ja tu viņai kaut pirkstu piedursi, mēs tevi no zemes apakšas izraksim un tā apstrādāsim, ka līdz mūža galam tu varēsi būt visa mūsu joku veikaliņa piedāvājuma klāsta dzīvā staigājošā reklāma.

Visdziļākajā nopietnībā,  
F. & Dž. Vīzliji

* * *

 **Kam:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Fwd: Re: Tavas veselībai kaitīgās attiecības ar mūsu māsu

Čārlij, es ceru ka tie pūķi, kurus tu taisies atvest uz fotosesiju, būs kaut nedaudz IZSALKUŠI? Jo man te padomā ir pāris lecīgi purni, kas lieliski noderētu uzkodām.

\- HP  
Izpilddirektors, _Moldīmort Inc._  
 _Potter Enterprises Worldwide_ ietvaros

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts  
Re: Tavi noteikumi

Es tevi ienīstu, Poter!

Lords Voldemorts

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
Re: In-te-re-san-ti

Vai tu tiešām maigojies ar manu mazo māšeli? Paklau, nav jau tā ka ģimene tevi nepieņemtu, draugs. Es zinu ka māmiņa būs SAJŪSMĀ par tevi kā par nākamo znotu... ar laiku, protams.

Problēma ir derībās, kas cirkulē Burvju pasaulē. Nevienam jau nav noslēpums, ka Džinnija ir vairāk nekā ieskatījusies tevī. Un attiecībā par jautājumu, vai viņa tevi dabūs ciet - draugs, tur apgrozās ļoti lielas summas.

\- Čārlijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: In-te-re-san-ti

Tu taču to nedomāji NOPIETNI?!

HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Lords Moldīmorts  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Tavi noteikumi

Tas laikam nozīmē "nē"? Nu nekas, tā būs pat JAUTRĀK.

Starp citu, Dumidors tikko kā pasūtīja veselus 300 Moldīmorta Apmetņus. Interesanti būtu zināt, kādam nolūkam, vai ne? Ceru ka tavējais apmetnis tev patika!

Apskaujot un skūpstot,  
Tavs Nāvīgais Ienaidnieks

 _There once was a stinker named Voldie  
His breath, it smelled kinda moldy  
He's oh-so greedy  
He's tried to kill me  
But failed cuz his head is so hole-y _

_Reiz dzīvoja tāds večuks Voldijs,  
Kas, maigi sakot, bija stulbijs.  
Tas skauģis bija,  
Mani miedza,  
Bet pats sev galu uzburīja._

* * *

Ok, limeriku tulkošana ir nepateicīga lieta. Atstāju abus variantus.

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Re: In-te-re-san-ti

Pilnīgi nopietni. Tātad? Tu maigojies ar manu māsu, vai arī man steigšus jāmaina derību likmes?

\- Čārlijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Mollija Vīzlija  
Re: Dienas Pareģis

Harij,

Ja var ticēt _Dienas Pareģa_ pirmās lapas virsrakstam, tava _mīļotā draudzene_ "Virdžīnija Vīzlija" piedalīsies fotosesijā kopā ar tevi.

Varbūt tu vēlētos man kaut ko pateikt šajā sakarā, dārgais?

\- Mollija

* * *

 **Kam:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Re: In-te-re-san-ti

Tu SADERĒJI ka tava paša māsa... ka es... ka mēs... mīlēsimies?

ČĀRLIJ! Es esmu šokā! Saderēji par paša māsu?!

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: In-te-re-san-ti

Tu taču pazīsti manu mazo māšeli, VAI NE? Ja viņa to gribēs, tev nav izredžu, čom.

\- Čārlijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Tava māmiņa  
Re: Dienas Pareģis

Sveika Džinnij.

Es ceru, ka tev skolā klājas labi. Kā sokas ar mācībām? Mājās mēs visu laiku esam ļoti aizņemti ar darbiem. Man tikai retu reizi izdodas izbrīvēt brīvu brīdi, lai atsēstos un palasītos Dienas Pareģi pie rīta kafijas tasītes.

Bet dažkārt man šāda izdevība tomēr rodas. Jā, tieši šorīt es izlasīju visai intriģējošu rakstu Dienas Pareģī par Harija Potera 2003. gada kalendāru. Tas ir tik jauki, redzēt ka jūs, bērni, pieejat tādām lietām ar visu nopietnību un cik ļoti daudz jūs darāt lai paveiktu šādu milzīgu projektu. Un vēl vairāk, man liekas tas ir brīnišķīgi ka Harijs visu iegūto peļņu taisās ziedot Svētā Mango patversmes upuru fondam.

Tomēr man liekas, ka rakstā ir iezagusies kāda nevainīga kļūda. Es tā sapratu, ka tu piedalīsies fotosesijā kā Harija meitene. Vai nav pārsteidzoši?

Saki man, dārgā, vai tev nav nekā, par ko tu vēlētos parunāties ar māmiņu?

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Sasodīts!

Mana pēcpuse svils. Tu jau lasīji šodienas _Pareģi_?

\- Dži

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Re: Sasodīts!

Jā. Es izlasīju.  
Un kādi ir tavi plāni attiecībā uz Hariju?

\- HG

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Sasodīts!

Nu, vispār es tā kā taisījos viņu pavest.

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Sasodīts!

KO?!

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Pusdienas

Čau mazo māšel,

Ko tu teiktu par vienu draudzīgu lielā brāļa un mazās māsas kopīgu papusdienošanu šodien Cūkmiestiņā?

Tā kā šodien tik un tā ir tā fotografēšanās diena, un vairumam studentu ir iedotas brīvdienas ar tiesībām doties uz Cūkmiestiņu kamēr Harijs un pārējie ķeras pie savām lietām, es domāju, mēs varētu izmantot šo laiku , lai atkal sadzīvotu draudzīgi kā viena ģimene. Mums taču nemaz tik bieži neiznāk tā pabūt kopā, vai ne?

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Džinnija

Vai tu neesi šorīt manījusi manu māšeli? Es viņai aizsūtīju vēstuli ar uzaicinājumu uz kopīgām pusdienām, bet viņa to laikam vēl nav izlasījusi, un neviens viņu nav redzējis? Vai tev nav kāda nojausma, kur viņa varētu būt?

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Re: Džinnija

Jā, man ir viena nojausma. Pastāstīšu tev, kad nonāksim Cūkmiestiņā.

\- Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Harijs un Džinija

Vai tas tikai man tā izliekas, vai arī jums tas šķiet aizdomīgi, ka tieši tajā dienā, kad Harijs bildēsies Kailajam Karambola Kalendāram, mūsu mazā māšele kaut kur bez pēdām pazūd?

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** F&Dž  
Re: Re: Harijs un Džinija

Sasodīts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kam:** Grifidoru Tornis (Visiem)  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Mūsu mazā māsiņa

STEIDZAMI! Kāds ir redzējis Džiniju?!

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Mūsu mazā māsiņa

Nu?

* * *

 **Kam:** Mazajam Pārnervozējušajam Ronijam  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Re: Re: Mūsu mazā māsiņa

Galīgi nekā. Tukšums. Kā gaisā izkūpējusi.  
Visticamāk, viņa jau ir Cūkmiestiņā un, kā pieklājas īstenam Vīzliju dzimtas loceklim, liek mums te nervozēt un pārdzīvot par to ka, iespējams, salaiž ar Hariju, kamēr patiesībā smejas par mums vēderu turēdama.  
Sīkā uz to būtu spējīga.

\- F&Dž

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Mūsu mazā māsiņa

Vai jums visi nav mājās?

Dārgie brāļi, pamēģiniet ka atcerēties mūsu mīļās mazās māšeles PIRMO Valentīna dienu Cūkkārpā. Un tagad, iedomājieties ka esat Džinijas vietā. Ko JŪS drīzāk izdarītu?

Pataisītu savus brāļus trakus izdarot dažādus slēptus mājienus?

Vai ielaistos trakā un kaislīgā afērā ar Hariju un tā pataisītu brāļus trakus?

Ko?

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Lī Džordans  
Re: Re: Mūsu mazā māsiņa

Tikko pavazājos gar plānoto fotosesijas norises vietu. Sasodīti laba aizsardzība, un Dumidors pats personiski man pateica, ka ielaisti tiks tikai cilvēki, kam tur ir tiesības būt, viss tas lai aizsargātu Harija un pārējo godu un cieņu.  
Tikai, pasakiet man lūdzu par kādu godu un cieņu var iet runa, ja čalis savus dārgumus izrādīs kā uz delnas teju vai simttūkstoš kalendāros pa visu pasauli? Ko es te esmu palaidis garām? Kā man trūkst?

\- Lī

* * *

 **Kam:** Lī Džordans  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Re: Re: Mūsu mazā māsiņa

Tas protams ir tikai minējums, bet varētu būt kādi lieki pieci centimetri.

\- Džeds & Fordžs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Burvīgais kucēntiņš Šņuks  
 **CC:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Fotošovs

Nu, Harij, kā gāja?

* * *

 **Kam:** Šņuks  
 **No:** R. Vilksons  
 **CC:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Fotošovs

Viņi tikko tik sāka bildēties, tu vecais muļķi. Vēl pat rīta tējas laiks nav beidzies, un man domāt, Harijam tas vilksies teju vai visas dienas garumā.  
Bet tas nu tā... "Burvīgais kucēntiņš", ko? Kādas zālītes tu šoreiz ESI saostījies?

-Remus

* * *

 **Kam:** Mēnestiņš  
 **No:** Burvīgais kucēntiņš Šņuks  
 **CC:** Mans krustdēls  
Re: Re: Re: Fotošovs

Ko? Es esmu ļoti jauks suns! Paprasiet vai jebkuram!  
Harij- es taču nemaz neesmu briesmīgs, vai ne? Mani taču var iemīlēt, tādu mīļu nomaldījušos pūkainu suņuku?

\- Šņuks

* * *

 **Kam:** Šņuks  
 **No:** R. Vilksons  
 **CC:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Fotošovs

Tu esi maza ponija lielumā, un uzskati sevi par mazu mīļu spalvu kamolu? Ko tu esi saēdies?

\- Remus

* * *

 **Kam:** Mēnestiņš  
 **No:** Šņuks  
 **CC:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Tevi nomoka PMS?

Ļauj man minēt, tev atkal ir sācies TAS mēneša periods?

\- Šņuks

* * *

 **Kam:** Remus Vilksons, Šņuks  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Tevi nomoka PMS?

Bērni, bērni, tūlīt katrs savā kaktā nokaunēties. Es te ienāku pusdienu pārtraukumā, bet jūs jau esat piespamojuši vai visu pastkastīti. Ja jūs tā turpināsiet, serveris man drīz sāks sūtīt kaucekļus.

Šņuk: Džinnija saka, ka tu esi burvīgs radījums. Kad esi tīrs. Tā kā pēdējo reizi tu pabiji vannā tad kad vēl biji uz brīvām kājām...

Remus: Nekaitini suni. Es varu derēt, ka viņš nav potēts pret trakumsērgu.

Un tagad, ja jums nav iebildumu, es te nēsājos apkārt tikai ar dvielīti ap gurniem, es tikko esmu aprijis pusdienas kā tāds vilks (atvaino, Vilkson) un man tūlīt sāksies atrakcijas ar un uz pūķiem. Bet, kad tas viss beidzot būs aiz muguras, es plānoju doties uz Cūkmiestiņu un kārtīgi piedzerties, sviestalus vai ugunsviskijs, viss vienalga. Varbūt ka tad es beidzot spēšu izdzēst no atmiņas šodien piedzīvoto.

Kā gan es NONĀCU šādā stāvoklī?

Harijs  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Šņuks  
 **CC:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Re: Re: Tevi nomoka PMS?

Paklau, Harij,  
Kā īsti tu izņirgājies par Voldemortu?

* * *

 **Kam:** Šņuks  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Re: Re: Tevi nomoka PMS?

Mana pēdējā m-pasta vēstule, pirms es metu nost dvieli un atkal sāku lēkāt apkārt pliks.

Vispirms es nosūtīju manam dārgajam ienaidniekam sekojošu poēmu:

 _"Oooh, I tink I taw a bid bad Moldiemort!  
I DiD, I DiD  
I Did tee a bid bad Moldiemort!" _

Tomēr jaunākais sacerējums skan:

 _There once was a stinker named Voldie  
His breath, it smelled kinda moldy  
He's oh-so greedy  
He's tried to kill me  
But failed cuz his head is so hole-y_

 _Reiz dzīvoja tāds večuks Voldijs,  
Kas, maigi sakot, bija stulbijs.  
Tas skauģis bija,  
Mani miedza,  
Bet pats sev galu uzburīja._

Es tā padomāju, tā kā man ir vēl šis tas padomā, es varētu pat izdot dzejas grāmatu: **_Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku_**.  
Superīgs virsraksts, piekrītat?

\- Harijs  
 _Es izņirgājos par Voldemortu  
Paprasiet man, kā! _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Remus Vilksons  
 **CC:** Šņuks  
Re: Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku.

Ja TAS viņu nepiebeigs, tad es domāju ka tas vispār nav iespējams.

\- Mēnestiņš

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Šņuks  
 **CC:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Tevi nomoka PMS?

*šņuk* - Es patiesi mīlu tevi, mazais. Vai es varēšu dabūt autora parakstītu eksemplāru?

Šņukstošais Šņuks

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts  
Re: Re: Re: Tavi noteikumi

Es ienīstu tevi, nicināmais Poter.

L.V.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Brāļi  
Re: Šodiena

Kur tu atrodies?

* * *

 **Kam:** Maniem brāļiem  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Šodiena

Nu acīmredzot kaut kur citur nekā jūs. Starp citu, mamma lika nodot sveicienus.

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Pusdienas

Dārgais Ron, tā ir ļoti burvīga doma. Ak kā es vēlētos, kaut būtu saņēmusi šo vēstuli jau, teiksim, vakardien, bet, mīļais brāli, man šodien jau bija paredzēti citi plāni, ieskaitot kopīgas pusdienas ar māmiņu.

Varbūt kādu citu reizi?

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Harija Meitenes  
 **No:** Neoficiālā Harija Potera Faņu kluba prezidente  
Re: Kalendārs

Meitenes. Fotosesija ir pabeigta. Tā noritēja ārkārtīgi veiksmīgi - fotogrāfe bija izcila un pozas vienkārši satriecošas.

Harija Potera Kailais Karambola kalendārs neapšaubāmi būs mūsu augstākais sasniegums. Atļaujiet man sacīt, Harija Potera rīta modināšanas sauciens salīdzinot ar kalendāru ir nožēlojams!

Tāpēc ļaujiet man izteikt visdziļāko pateicību visiem iesaistītājiem cilvēkiem, pateicību par Jūsu izcili māksliniecisko darbu, pašaizliedzīgo upurēšanos un atdevi, ko Jūs visas ieguldījāt šajā projektā. Tas viss mūžīgi paliks kā liecība mūsu mīlestībai uz mūsu mīļo varoni, un viņa seksualitātes mūžīgs slavas piemineklis.

Tomēr, neskatoties uz to visu, ar visdziļākajām skumjām man ir jāpaziņo, ka es atkāpjos no kluba Prezidentes amata. Laiks, ko es pavadīju šajā klubā, bija labākie gadi manā mūžā. Es novēlu Jums visām arī lieliskus panākumus Jūsu nākamajos projektos.

\- Paliekot mūžīgi jūsu,  
Virdžīnija Vīzlija

* * *

 **Kam:** Lords Moldīmorts  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Tavi noteikumi

*bučas*  
Es arī Tevi mīlu!

HP

 _There once was a restored Dark Wizard  
Whose fondness for others rested only in lizards  
He was such a drag  
That his conquest was bagged  
And now he's just stranded out in a lonely blizzard. _

_Reiz dzīvoja atdzimis Tumšais burvis,  
Kas ienīda citus par tīri neko.  
Tas nīda un nīda,  
Līdz galīgi svīda,  
Un tagad nosalis tukšumā trīc._

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Re: Pusdienas

Cik žēl ka es nezināju par to ka tu pusdieno kopā ar māmiņu. Nākošajā reizē es ATCERĒŠOS uzrakstīt ielūgumu dienu iepriekš.

Paldies, Džin. Mēs visi tā uztraucāmies, vai tu neskrien pakaļ Harijam kamēr viņš pliks grozās pa karambola laukumu.

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
Re: Čau sīkais...

Kāpēc tu nebiji uz fotosesiju? Tev būtu bijusi lieliska izdevība paēst kopīgas pusdienas un papļāpāt ar mammu, Džinniju un mani. Harijs gan pusdienu laikā nebija īpaši runīgs, bet viņu jau var saprast. Es esmu pārsteigts, ka ar to visu ko viņam nācās darīt, čalis vēl tik labi spēj saturēties kopā.

Burvestības, kas sargāja puišu godu, nostrādāja uz goda, no malas izskatījās, ka viņi visi valkā Moldīmorta apmetņus. Kas attiecas uz Hariju, Sallija apgalvo, ka kamera ir uztvērusi viņu vissmalkākajās detaļās. Nabaga čoms...

\- Čārlijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Re: Čau sīkais...

 _ **DŽINNIJA BIJA KLĀT FOTOSESIJĀ?!**_

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Fwd: Čau sīkais...

Džinnija nekautrējoties bijusi kopā ar mūsu kailo varoni fotosesijā. Te nu jums bija viņas iedomātā nevainība. Kāds zina kur var ātri sadabūt vienradzi?

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Sūzena Bounza  
 **No:** Lavendera Brauna  
Re: Džinnija aiziet!

Klīst baumas, ka Vīzlijas jaunkundze ir mazliet pamīcījusies ar Hariju fotosesijas laikā. Interesanti, vai viņai izdevās pārbaudīt arī TO mērījumu precizitāti?

Lavendera

* * *

 **Kam:** Parvati Patila  
 **No:** Padma Patila  
Re: Džinnija aiziet!

Paklau, es dzirdēju baumas, ka Džī ar Hariju esot maigojusies Karambola stadionā... un tas tai laikā, kad Harijs bija 'uzpucēts' fotosesijai! Kā tu domā, vai tas būtu par iemeslu viņas pēkšņajai aiziešanai?

Māšele

* * *

 **Kam:** Kolins Krīvijs  
 **No:** Padma Patila  
Re: Par Džinniju runājot

Tev nespīd, sīkais. Džinnija ir pilnībā aizravusies ar Hariju. Laikam jau tās tuvojošās spēles iespaidā viņam beidzot bija atvērušās acis, kas viņa patiesībā ir par foršu meiteni. Un es vēl domāju, ka VIŅŠ būs tas kam viss būs redzams kā uz delnas...

\- Padma

* * *

 **Kam:** Nevils Lēniņš  
 **No:** Kolins Krīvijs  
Re: Džinnija un Harijs

Kurš ies un to pateiks VIŅAS brāļiem?

\- Kolins

* * *

 **Kam:** Kolins Krīvijs  
 **No:** Nevils & Trevors  
Re: Re: Džinnija un Harijs

Pateiks viņas brāļiem KO?!

Nevils

* * *

 **Kam:** Nevils Lēniņš  
 **No:** Kolins Krīvijs  
Re: Re: Re: Džinnija un Harijs

Ups. Tu vēl nezināji? Harijs un Džinnija šodien Karambola stadionā nodarbojās ar to pašu, ko tu vari iedomāties.

\- Kolins

* * *

 **Kam:** Kolins Krīvijs  
 **No:** Nevils & Trevors  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Džinnija un Harijs

NU NĒ! Es neesmu tik drosmīgs, lai KĀDAM no Vīzliju klana kaut ko TĀDU pateiktu!

Man mans deguns patīk nesalauztā veidā!

Nevils

* * *

 **Kam:** Šīmuss Finigens,Dīns Tomass  
 **No:** Nevils & Trevors  
Re: Saturieties, draugi

Acīmredzot Harijs beidzot ir ievērojis jaukās Vīzliju jaunkundzes interesi par savu personu. Tas nozīmē, ka tiklīdz par to, kas šodien patiesībā notikās Karambola laukumā, uzzinās pārējais Vīzliju klans, tā starp Hariju un Ronu iestāsies karastāvoklis.

Nevils

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Dīns Tomass  
Re: TU UN DŽINNIJA?

Nu čalīt, tev gan ir dūša... Tikko padzirdēju jaunumus. Apsveicu! Paklau, varbūt kādā brīdī padalīsies, 'kā' un 'ko' un 'cik daudz' šodien paguvi sadarīt Karambola laukumā? Vai visu pilnībā?

Dīns

P.S. Nebaidies, Rons no manis par to nemūžam neuzzinās. Drošāk nekā Gringotu bankā, draugs!

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Padma Patila  
Re: TU UN HARIJS!

Ak mans dievs, ak mans dievs! Es tikko uzzināju par TEVI UN Hariju! Vīī, un vēl pašā Karambola stadiona centrā! Klau, pasaki man lūdzu, vai viņam tiešām ir visi tie 16 centimetri? Un kā viņam vispār viss TUR izskatās? Vai tikpat vingrs un muskuļains kā viss pārējais?

Ak tu laimīgā meitene! Redzi nu, DAŽI sapņi tomēr piepildās!

\- Padma

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Karambola stadions

Ja var ticēt tam, ko stāsta daži cilvēki, tad šodien vai nu es nogrābu un pavedu tevi, vai arī TU nogrābi un izvaroji mani, un vēl pašā Karambola stadiona centrā. Man ir tikai viens jautājums - kur ES tai laikā biju ka neko TĀDU neatceros?

Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Šobrīd apģērbtais Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Karambola stadions

Sasper kociņ, ja es pats vēl ko tādu atcerētos. Vienīgais, kas man nāk prātā saistībā ar mani un vārdiem 'šodien', 'nogrābt' un 'karambola stadions' , ir kādi divi trīs pamatīgi pūķi. Ikviena cita mazāk bīstama aktivitāte kaut kā man ir paslīdējusi garām.

Es domāju ka tu apzinies - ja tavi brāļi uzzinās šīs tenkas, Harija Potera Kailais Kalendārs iznāks pēcnāves izdevumā. Ceru ka tev atradīsies kāds mīļš labs vārds ko pasacīt manās bērēs.

\- HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Pēcnāves izdevums...

Cik žēl... Tu nonāksi kapā par manis samīļošanu (vai pat par šo to vairāk), un tā arī to nebūsi izdarījis. Man tas šķiet netaisni. Ja jau tevi tiešām par to apsūdzēs, notiesās un izpildīs spriedumu, tad tas būtu tikai taisnīgi un godīgi, ja tu būtu izbaudījis to prieku patiesi izdarot to 'noziegumu' ...

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Pēcnāves izdevums...

Kādi Tev plāni šonakt?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kam:** Grifidoru Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Jūsu kapteiņi  
Re: Šodienas spēle

Lēdijas un džentlmeņi:

Profesore Maksūra mums iesaka ierasties viņas kabinetā stundu pirms spēles sākuma. Viņa vēlas personiski pārliecināties, ka visas aizsardzības maģijas ir pareizi uzliktas un atrodas paredzētajās pozīcijās, kā arī visticamāk nolasīs mums morāli par uzvedību spēles laikā. Tāpat viņa un profesors Zibiņš pavadīs mūs uz ģērbtuvēm un pasargās no Harija fanu kārajām acīm.

Citās ziņās, spēles laikā visas āmurgalvas tiks raidītas pa mūsu komandas Meklētāju, kā sods par to ka viņš pārgulēja ar mūsu mazo māsiņu.

Apkampjot un skūpstot  
(jeb slienājoties un apgrābstot)  
\- Greds & Foržs Vīzliji  
Kapteiņi, Grifidoru torņa superīgākā komanda.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Ketija Bella  
Fwd: Šodienas spēle

Sadod viņiem, mazā! Viņi iedrošinās draudēt tavam puisim.

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **CC:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Fwd: Šodienas spēle

Mīļie draņķi:

Varbūt jūs varētu man paskaidrot, kā ellē ratā Harijs varēja mani apgrābstīt, samīļot vai sadarīt vēl sazin ko ja turpat blakus atradās mana māmiņa un vecākais brālis (proti Čārlijs)? Izskaidrojiet man lūdzu šo mistēriju, es būšu jums ārkārtīgi pateicīga. Jo īpaši tāpēc, ka ES šķietami esmu vienīgā persona, kas palaidusi garām visus šī nelielā seksuālā 'pārkāpuma' jaukumus.

Ak jā, un ja spēles laikā no manu radinieku puses pa Hariju aizlidos kaut viena vienīga āmurgalva, es jūsu dzīvi padarīšu par īstu elli. Vispirms, es izrunāšos ar māmiņu, un pēc tam ķeršos tai lietai klāt īstenā Vīzliju garā. Acīmredzot jūsu 'mazās problēmas' labošanas mikstūra jums ir uzbūrusi pārāk lielas un pārāk cietas vara bumbas. Neuztraucieties, šo problēmu arī ir iespējams labot. Ķirurģiskā ceļā.

Paliekot vienmēr jūs mīlošā, kaut arī atriebīgā mazā māsiņa,  
Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Re: Fwd: Šodienas spēle

Ak tad tagad slēpjamies aiz Džinnijas svārkiem, ko?

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Fwd: Šodienas spēle

Ak jūs nožēlojamie nelgas. Man tā vien liekas, ka jūs savā svētulīgajā krusta karā par neko esat aizmirsuši dažas lietas.

Pirmkārt, tie bijāt jūs, kas mūs visus nostādīja šajā situācijā ar savām idiotiskajām derībām.

Otrkārt, meitenes ir nozvērējušās jums nomaukt ādu pār acīm.

Tā ka nav ko apvainot mani. Uz mani mūsu komandas meitenes nav pārskaitušās, tā ka ja viņas izvēlas aizstāvēt mani... *Parausta plecus* Protams, ja paraugās uz to no neitrālas pozīcijas, viņas vienkārši ir nolēmušas aizsargāt skolas un komandas godu un intereses. Kas attiecas uz jūsu māsu, Džinnija īsteno savas likumīgās tiesības uz privāto dzīvi ar to, ar ko viņa vēlas būt kopā.

Ko gan vēl lai es jums pasaku, džentlmeņi? Es jau esmu pārdevis 1,2 miljonus kalendāra eksemplāru, un pieprasījums joprojām ir liels. Ja es tikai izteiktu tādu vēlmi, manā rīcībā būtu vesels pulks sieviešu kārtas auroru, gatavas parūpēties lai spēles laikā nenotiktu nekādi noteikumu pārkāpumi. Kāpēc gan man būtu jāgriežas pēc aizstāvības pie Džinnijas?

Harijs.

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Idioti

Liecieties mierā, vai arī mūs visus nositīs!

\- R.V.

* * *

 **Kam:** Ketija Bella, Andželīna Džonsone, Alisija Spinneta  
 **No:** Pazemīgie un nožēlojošie  
Re: Lūdzu piedodiet

Mīļās meitenes,

Mums ir no sirds žēl, ka esam nostādījuši Jūs tik briesmīgā situācijā.

Goda vārds.

Lūdzu atstājiet mūs dzīvus uz laukuma...

\- F&G

* * *

 **Kam:** Diviem ! #$*  
 **No:** Ketija Bella  
Re: Re: Lūdzu piedodiet

Fred, Džordž:

Vai tiešām pēc tam, kad esam spēlējuši vienā komandā sešus gadus, un, liekas, pazīstam viens otru vai veselu mūžību, jūs lolojāt cerības ka mēs būsim tādas muļķes un noticēsim jūsu nožēlojamajam pēdējā mirkļa nožēlas mēģinājumam pasargāt savu ādu no pelnīta kāviena uz laukuma? Jūs taču nedomājāt visā nopietnībā, ka mēs uz tā uzķersimies?

Jūsu zināšanai, Alisija nule kā izstāstīja par jūsu vēstuli Harijam kopistabā. Viņš šobrīd vārtās pa paklāju kamīna priekšā un kratās smieklu lēkmē par jūsu nepārspējamo muļķību, uzpūtību un pašpārliecinātību. Goda vārds, ja atcerās visus tos vakardienas drošības pasākumus, to, ka tur bez Harija un Džinnijas bija vēl teju ducis cilvēku, un to, ka viņš visu laiku ir mucis no jūsu māsas uzmanības apliecinājumiem kā velns no krusta - kas jums vispār deva iemeslu domāt, ka vakar fotosesijas laikā kaut kas starp viņiem notikās?

\- Meitenes

* * *

 **Kam:** Ketija Bella  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Re: Re: Lūdzu piedodiet

Tā visa ir Lī vaina!

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Ketija Bella  
 **CC:** Lī Džordans  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Lūdzu piedodiet

Nu bet protams. Mēs parūpēsimies, lai arī VIŅŠ par to uzzinātu.

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Lī Džordans  
Re: Velns parāvis!

Es par jums, draņķi, stāvēju kā klints! Es jūs aizstāvēju, atbalstīju, pētīju jums tās sasodītās vīrišķības atjaunošanas mikstūras, šuvu apmetņus, uzņēmos visādus riskus jūsu vietā! Un ŠITĀ jūs man atmaksājat par manu uzticību?

Nu labi. Tikai atcerieties, kamēr jūs šodien būsiet ĀRĀ uz laukuma, es būšu tas, kas sēdēs komentētāja būdā! Jūs to vēl dabūsiet simtkārtīgi nožēlot, nodevēji.

\- Lī

* * *

 **Kam:** Grifidoru Karambola Komanda  
 **No:** Jūsu kapteiņi  
Re: Spēle

Mēs esam pārdomājuši. Varbūt padosimies bez spēles?

* * *

 **Kam:** Mūsu kapteiņi  
 **No:** Karambola Meitenes  
 **CC:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Spēle

Sasodīts, nekādā gadījumā!

* * *

 **Kam:** Mani dārgie kapteiņi  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Karambola Meitenes  
Re: Re: Spēle

Nost ar tādām domām! Lai Grifidori padotos Slīdeņiem bez cīņas? Ko par to teiks Olivers?!

\- HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Mūsu Ģimenei  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Mūsu pēdējā griba un testaments  
 _Attach: GF__ (30 K)

Dārgie tuvinieki:

Mēs esam nolemti bojāejai. Pielikumā šai vēstulei Jūs atradīsiet mūsu Pēdējo Gribu un Testamentu. Domājiet par mums mūsu bērēs jaukas domas, protams, ja pēc šodienas no mums vēl paliks pāri pietiekami daudz, lai būtu ko apglabāt.

F&G

* * *

 **Kam:** Lords Voldemorts  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Mūsu pēdējā sarakste

Čau Tom,

Pēdējā laikā neesmu neko no tevis dzirdējis, ceru ka Tev ar veselību viss kārtībā. Kā klājas maniem Nāvēžiem? Šodien man stāv priekšā svarīgas sacensības, bet drīz vien pēc tam es kopā ar savu Labo Roku plānojam Tevi apciemot un inspicēt, kā tiek uzturēta kārtība manā karaspēkā.

Tīri informācijai, lai Tu zinātu par manu _modus operandi_ :

a ) Pārņemt savā varā Ministriju  
b ) Ieslodzīt visus oponentus Azkabanā (ar to domājot Tevi, Tom)  
c ) Nodibināt manu Jauno Pasaules Kārtību

Lūdzu parūpējies, lai mans karaspēks regulāri nodarbojas ar fiziskajiem vingrinājumiem, tāpat es vēlos, lai viņi visi iziet IQ testu. Man ir vajadzīgi cilvēki ar ātriem refleksiem un vēl ašāku prātu. Visi pārējie pievienosies Tev Azkabanā.

Apskaujot un skūpstot,  
Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Vecais Moldijs

Pēdējā laikā neko no vecā Toma neesmu saņēmis. Man rodas nelāgas aizdomas, ka viņš kaut ko plāno šodienas spēles laikā.

\- HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Vecais Moldijs

Neuztraucies, es par to parūpēšos. Man škiet, pilns stadions ar cilvēkiem Moldīmorta apmetņos un milzīga _**Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku**_ reklāma uz stadiona galvenā ekrāna būs pietiekami lai viņu uz kādu brīdi iedzītu šokā. Tomēr es vēl aprunāšos ar Čārliju, vai viņš nevar pierunāt tos trīs pūķus palaist patruļlidojumā ap Cūkkārpu spēles laikā. Katram gadījumam.

\- Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Lords Voldemorts  
 **Attach:** mock_ (100 K)

Profesor:

Sakarā ar to ka mēs esam izstrādājuši un izlaiduši tirgū virkni iedvesmojošu materiālu (Moldīmorta apmetņi, kā arī jaunākais mūsu izstrādājums **_Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku_** kas iznāks cietos vākos jau nākammēnes), mēs pēdējā laikā esam saņēmuši virkni draudu vēstuļu no Lorda Voldemorta. Lai arī šie draudi ir tukši pēc dabas, un patiesību sakot visai triviāli, mēs tomēr uzskatām, ka iespējamais Moldija un viņa izlaidušos Nāvēžu "atriebības" mēģinājums varētu apdraudēt veiksmīgu šodienas spēles norisi.

Sakarā ar to, ka mēs kā Grifidori esam ļoti fanātiski sporta fani un ļoti mīlam mūsu komandu, es vēlētos izteikt virkni piedāvājumu, kā panākt lai vecais Moldijs pat savas ierašanās gadījumā tomēr neradītu pārāk lielas problēmas.

A ) Klaja Moldīmorta apmetņu demonstrēšana ievērojamā skaitā varētu izsaukt viņā šoku un dusmu lēkmi, liedzot viņam spēju rīkoties aukstasinīgi un apdomīgi.

B ) Klātpievienotais maģiskais slaidšovs, kas reklamē drīzumā iznākošo grāmatu _**Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku**_ , arī droši vien sagādās viņam lielas emocionālas ciešanas.

C ) Pūķu patruļas. Mums šobrīd Cūkkārpas teritorijā atrodas trīs trenēti pūķi kopā ar pieredzējušiem pūķu jātniekiem. Pūķu klātbūtne spēj izjaukt stabilas maģiskās enerģijas plūsmas, kas ir vitāli nepieciešamas koordinētai nāvēžu teleportācijai.

Jebkuri citi pasākumi drošības nodrošināšanai no jūsu puses tiks uzņemti ar vislielāko prieku un pateicību, tomēr minētie trīs ir viegli īstenojami, un garantēti satrieks veco Tomu, dodot mums zināmas priekšrocības cīņā pret viņu.

As vislielāko cieņu  
Virdžīnija Vīzlija


	7. Chapter 7

**Kam:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
 **No:** Tumšais Sithu Lords  
Re: Poters

Malfoj, es gaidu uz tavu ierašanos pie manis stundas laikā. Ir radusies situācija, kas pieprasa nekavējošu rīcību. Mūsu konflikta sakarā Poters ir nekaunīgā kārtā nolēmis turpināt izplatīt mūs apkaunojošus materiālus, bet no mūsu advokātiem nav saņemts neviens jēdzīgs padoms ko šai lietā pasākt.

Es pieprasu lai to puiku APTUR! Viņš taču ņirgājas par mums visiem!

Lords Voldemorts  
Tumšais Burvis  
Varenais Sithu Ordenis

* * *

 **Kam:** sveshovska_azkabanā  
 **No:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
Re: "Tumšais Sithu Lords"

Vecais zēns laikam atkal ir saskatījies "Zvaigžņu Karu" triloģiju. Nolādētie vientieši, tās viņu filmas viņam galīgi ir sačakarējušas prātu. Tagad viņš esot "Tumšais Sithu Lords". Ja viņš vēl sāks nēsāt melnu spīdīgu masku un smagi elst, es zvēru, es ņemšu pēdu no Nāvēžiem.

Nu, bet tas tā, starp citu. Šobrīd mums priekšā stāv legālas batālijas. Vienīgā problēma, mūsu Pavēlnieks ir pamanījies nomiegt visus advokātus, ko mēs nolīgām mūsu interešu aizstāvībai. Vai tev nebūtu kādi ieteikumi?

Starp citu, labu veiksmi ar atprātotājiem. Ceru ka slienāšanās problēmas beidzot ir atrisinājušās.

\- Lūcijs Laimīgais

* * *

 **Kam:** Lords Voldemorts  
 **No:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
Re: Re: Poters

Pavēlniek, es esmu izdarījis zināmu informācijas ievākšanu attiecībā uz legālajiem sarežģījumiem, kurus mēs varētu radīt. Mums ir iespēja nobloķēt jebkādas tālākas attiecīgo priekšmetu tirgošanas akcijas, bet, lai to panāktu, JŪS NEDRĪKSTAT VAIRS NOGALINĀT ADVOKĀTUS! Vismaz ne jau nu tos, kas pārstāv mūsu intereses.

Es jūs lūdzu, pavēlniek, es zinu ka viņi visi ir ļauni un alkatīgi nelieši, bet... vismaz šoreiz, lūdzu, nevajag uzreiz ķerties pie A-K lietošanas, tiklīdz viņi nosauc sava honorāra apmērus!

Paliekot vienmēr jūsu padevīgs un uzticams kalps,  
\- Lūcijs Malfojs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Severus Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
Re: Moldīmorta apmetņi

Poter:  
Tumsas Pavēlnieks taisās noalgot advokātus, lai nobloķētu tavu izstrādājumu pārdošanu. Domāju, tev to der uzzināt laikus.

\- Profesors Strups

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
 **CC:** Severus Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
Fwd: Re: Moldīmorta apmetņi

Džinnij, es sazinājos ar konsultantiem, un viņi ir pārliecināti, ka mēs spēsim atvairīt ikvienu bloķēšanas mēģinājumu, ko Voldemorts pūlēsies pret mums izvirzīt. Tomēr viņi iesaka, lai mēs izvairītos no jebkādas praktiskas vecā Toma aprakstīšanas pārāk tuvu oriģinālam, kā arī nekur savā produkcijā un reklāmā nepieminētu Lordu Voldemoru.

Es apgalvoju, ka tā nav problēma. Šai sakarā, vai tu varētu izņemt no " **Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku** " maketa pēdējo sonetu pirms to nodot uz iespiešanu? Un cik tālu ir pavirzījušās lietas ar kalendāra laišanu apgrozībā? Es gribētu izmest tirgū pēc iespējas lielāku produkcijas kvantumu, pirms mūs izsauc uz tiesu. Tādējādi Tomijs būs lielākās sprukās un viņa argumenti būs vājināti.

Ak, un vēl pēdējais. Lūdzu parūpējies, lai dvīņi nosūta mūsu dārgajam profesoram Strupam vienu speciālu Moldīmorta apmetni.

\- HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **CC:** Severus Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
Re: Fwd: Re: Moldīmorta apmetņi

Harij:

1 ) Es nosūtīju brīdinājumu dvīņiem un tavus norādījumus par likumu ievērošanu.

2 ) Pēdējais sonets ir izņemts no maketa. Es tomēr palūdzu iespiest vienu eksemplāru pilnā apjomā - manai personiskajai kolekcijai. Ceru ka neļaunosies.

3 ) Kalendārs ir... SATRIECOŠS! Un, precīzi pulksten 10.00 tas izies tautās. Atceries, iepriekšpārdošanā ir jau nopirkti vairāk kā 70% no metiena, un mēs esam noorganizējuši piegādi tieši mājās, tā ka var pilnīgi droši apgalvot, pulksten 10.01 ikviens, kas jau ir samaksājis par kalendāru, varēs to saņemt savās mazajās nosvīdušajās trīcošajās noslienātajās roķelēs.

4 ) Viens ekskluzīvs Moldīmorta apmetnis, roku darbs, papildus apstrādāts ar pretdilšanas un anti-traipu burvestībām, lai pasargātu no kāda neveikla studenta uzgāzta mikstūru katla satura, top nosūtīts mūsu izcilajam Mikstūru Meistaram.

Lai tev veicas spēlē šodien, Harij!

Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Pielīšana

Kā tu domā vai ar to pietiks? Domā viņš tagad būs uzpūties kā pāvs, staigās krūtis izriezis un un bez iemesla klasē mums vairs tā nepiekasīsies par katru sīkumu - nu vismaz kādas pāris dienas?

\- Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Pielīšana

Mēs varam tikai cerēt. Vai šodien būsi uz spēli?

HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Pielīšana

Ne par kādu naudu nelaidīšu garām! Vai es jau esmu Tev teikusi, ka Tu esi izcilā fiziskā formā? Man vajadzēja pāris reizes nolikt to kalendāru malā un sākt apvēdināties... Ak mans dievs, Harij...

Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Kalendārs

Poter:

Pirms jūs to uzzināt caurskatot pasūtījumu sarakstu, es atļāvos iegādāties vienu Jūsu kalendāru savai māsasmeitai. Vai es varētu cerēt ka Jūs būsiet tik laipns un parakstīsiet to?

Minerva Maksūra  
Skolas Izpilddirektore

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Kalendārs

Profesore Maksūra:

Kaut arī daļa mana trauslā ego joprojām trīc pie katras šīs... kalendāra... epizodes pieminēšanas reizes, es ar prieku parakstīšu Jūsu iegādāto eksemplāru. Vēl labāk, es varu Jums nosūtīt parakstītu eksemplāru vēl pirms ir sākusies oficiālā piegāde, aiztaupot Jums (un arī man) mulsumu uzmeklēt mani pēc piegādes sākuma lai saņemtu autogrāfu.

Kam lai es veltu šo uzrakstu?

Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Re: Kalendārs

Poter:

Es pateicos par laipno piedāvājumu. Atzīstu, ka autogrāfa saņemšana uz kalendāra pēc piegādes varētu būt mulsinoša visām tajā iesaistītajām pusēm.

Lai veltījums tiek domāts 'Minnijai', un jebkuras atsauces uz Minniju kā kaķēnu ir pieņemamas.

Minerva Maksūra  
Skolas Izpilddirektore

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera, Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Fwd: Re: Re: Re: Kalendārs - Jūs taču tam neticat?

Goda vārds, Jūs taču arī neticat tai **_māsasmeitas_** eksistencei?

\- HP

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters, Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Fwd: Re: Re: Re: Kalendārs - Jūs taču tam neticat?

Ak mans dievs! Man šorīt tūlīt sāksies Pārvērtības! Kā lai es tagad sēžu _viņas_ klasē un neķiķinu kā ķerta?

\- HG

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters, Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Fwd: Re: Re: Re: Kalendārs - Jūs taču tam neticat?

Harij...

Viņa tevi grib. Paklau, skaties uz to no labās puses, tu noteikti varēsi izspiest no viņas labākas atzīmes!

Džinnija  
 _"NEAIZTIEC ĪPAŠUMU! Rokas nost! Atkāpies, jukušais sievišķi! Prom!"  
\- O. Žagars, Raganu Zeltene Vol 11330, Iss 320 _

* * *

**Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Tava šodienas spēle

Labu veiksmi Tev šodien, brāl. Lai tevi uzmundrinātu šī visai traģiskā notikuma priekšvakarā, es tikko noskatījos Burvju Raidstacijas raidījumu, un tajā viena sadaļa bija veltīta tieši Tavam kalendāram. Var droši apgalvot, ka kalendārs būs gada nagla. Tā bija pilnīga un galīga uzvara. Arī fotogrāfe bija vienkārši izcila. Visa raidījuma laikā nebija neviena komentāra, kas raksturotu kalendāru citādi kā vien mākslinieciski perfektu, izcili graciozu, satriecošu, neaprakstāmu un, citējot diktoru 'augstākā mērā patiesu slavas dziesmu vīrišķā fiziskā ķermeņa daiļumam'.

Es teiktu, ka tev nav vairs par ko pārdzīvot. Turi asti augstu gaisā Poter. Un lai Malfojs izskatās NOŽĒLOJAMS salīdzinot ar tevi.

\- Ollijs  
 _Kailais partneris noziegumā_

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters, Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Lavendere Brauna  
Re: Kalendāra pasūtīšanas lietas

Harij, es tikko vēl pēdējo reizi pārskrēju pāri visam pasūtījumu sarakstam, pirms to iesniegt piegādātājiem un beidzot skriet uzkost ko brokastīs. Burvestības visas ir sagatavotas, pūces jau cilā spārnus, un vispār viss ir gatavs sākt kustēties pēc pirmā Džinnijas mājiena.

Tomēr ne par to runa. Caurskatot pasūtītāju sarakstu, man iekrita acīs vairāki vārdi, par kuriem, domāju, Jums vajadzētu zināt.

Pirmkārt: Drako ir pasūtījis sev kalendāru. Ja viņš uz spēles laukuma mēģinās kaut ko 'nogrābt', baidos, ka tas varētu arī nebūt zibsnis. Parūpējies par savu dārgumu aizsardzību, Harij, sevis un Drako labā, jo, ja viņš to mēģinās, Džinnija viņu turpat uz vietas izrūnīs.

Otrkārt: Lūcijs Malfojs ir pasūtījis kalendāru. Laikam jau ābols nav tālu kritis no ābeles.

Treškārt, un es teiktu, tas ir pats satraucošākais: Toms Melsudors ir pasūtījis kalendāru. Ja es būtu Tavā vietā, Harij, es sāktu krist panikā!

\- Lavanda

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Brokastis

Tūlīt gatavojos doties lejā uz Lielo zāli. Nevēlies man piebiedroties ko iekost?

Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Harijs Poters  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Brokastis

Jā, man tīri vai gribētos uzkost kādu sardelīti.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Re: Brokastis

Samaitātā sieviete!

* * *

 **Kam:** Lavendere Brauna  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **CC:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Re: Kalendāra pasūtīšanas lietas

Lavendere, dārgā, vai tu nevarētu izņemt tās trīs kopijas no kopējā pasūtījumu saraksta, lai viņas neizsūtās kopā ar pārējām? Es vēlētos viņas personalizēt īpašā veidā speciāli šiem trim pasūtītājiem. Sīkākas detaļas mēs pārrunāsim ar Hariju pie brokastu galda. Ja vari to izdarīt tūlīt, es viņas paķeršu pa ceļam uz leju.

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Lavendere Brauna  
Re: Re: Re: Kalendāra pasūtīšanas lietas

Jau izdarīts, mīļā!

\- Lavanda

* * *

 **Kam:** Lords Voldemorts  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Jūsu pasūtītais kalendārs  
 **Attach:** _(5 MB)_

Dārgais Tom:

Lūdzu nospiediet uz zemāk redzamo linku, lai saņemtu jūsu "Kailā Karambola" kalendāru, ar mani visā manā godībā. Kā īpašam pasūtītājam, es esmu šo kopiju speciāli personalizējis tieši Jums.

Izbaudi mirkli!  
Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Drako Malfojs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Jūsu pasūtītais kalendārs  
 **Attach:** _(5 MB)_

Dārgais Drako:

Lūdzu nospiediet uz zemāk redzamo linku, lai saņemtu jūsu "Kailā Karambola" kalendāru, ar mani visā manā godībā. Kā īpašam pasūtītājam, es esmu šo kopiju speciāli personalizējis tieši Jums.

Izbaudi mirkli!  
Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
 **No:** Harijs Poters  
Re: Jūsu pasūtītais kalendārs  
 **Attach:** _(5 MB)_

Dārgais Lūcij:

Lūdzu nospiediet uz zemāk redzamo linku, lai saņemtu jūsu "Kailā Karambola" kalendāru, ar mani visā manā godībā. Kā īpašam pasūtītājam, es esmu šo kopiju speciāli personalizējis tieši Jums.

Izbaudi mirkli!  
Harijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **CC:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Šodienas spēle

Džinnij dārgā, es nesāku par to runāt pie brokastu galda, jo nevēlējos uzsākt publisku kašķi, bet man liekas, ka tev tomēr nevajadzētu iet skatīties šodienas spēli. Tā būs visai... riskanta... un ārkārtīgi nepiemērota tādai jaunai meitenei kā tu, dārgā.

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **CC:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Re: Šodienas spēle

Bet protams ka es būšu uz spēli! Galu galā, man ir Harija Potera personīgs ielūgums, un pat speciāli rezervēta sēdvieta labākajā stadiona daļā.

Starp citu, tā kā es esmu viena no "Kailā Karambola" kalendāra redaktorēm, es no tiesas nedomāju, ka te varētu būt vēl kaut kas no Harija, ko es varētu ieraudzīt viņam uz slotaskāta sēžot, ko es jau nebūtu redzējusi agrāk. Vienīgā morālā trauma, ko es varētu gūt spēles laikā, būtu ieraudzīt manus brāļus-dvīņus visā viņu 'diženumā'.

Man ir jāienes viena paciņa profesorei Maksūrai, tā ka es noteikti pavaicāšu viņai, vai nav kādas burvestības, kas pasargātu manas nemaz-ne-tik-naivās acis no tā ieraudzīšanas, kas labāk lai paliek nezināms.

\- Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Rons Vīzlijs  
Re: Šodienas spēle

Tu taču uz to neiesi, vai ne?

\- Rons

* * *

 **Kam:** Rons Vīzlijs  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Re: Šodienas spēle

BET PROTAMS KA ES IEŠU! Vai tad tu neiesi? Tu taču varēsi sēdēt starp Džinniju un mani.

\- Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Pomfreja madāma / Skolas Mediburve  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Ronalds Vīzlijs

Turpinot mūsu sarunu, es piekrītu, ka labāk tiešām atstāt Ronu Vīzliju miega mikstūras varā līdz pat spēles beigām. Viņa šīrīta nervu sabrukuma lēkme ir lielisks pierādījums, ka zēns nespēs noskatīties to spēli un palikt pie pilna prāta. Nabadziņš...

\- Minnija


	8. Chapter 8

**Kam:** Lords Voldemorts  
 **No:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
Re: Tiesāšanās problēmas

Mans pavēlniek, tiesa ir noraidījusi Jūsu prasību, ka Moldīmorta apmetnis ir klaja ņirgāšanās par jūsu cilvēktiesībām.

Vēl ļaunāk, nesen Burvju TV kanālā stāstot par tuvojošos Grifidoru-Slīdeņu spēli Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskolā tika uzsvērts, ka teju vai visi skatītāji plāno uz spēli ierasties Moldīmorta apmetņos, tādējādi paužot savu atbalstu Harijam Poteram. Vēl vairāk, reklāmas laukumus šīs spēles laikā aizpildīs informācija gan kā par apmetņiem un "Kailā Karambola" kalendāru, tā arī par kādu jaunu HPW Inc produktu, kas, es baidos, jums arī no tiesas nepatiks. Kaut kas, kas tiek dēvēts par "Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku". Atkal, tiesa apgalvo, ka Jums nav ekskluzīvu tiesību uz frāzi "Tumsas Pavēlnieks" un ka tā ir pietiekami neskaidri formulēta, lai to varētu attiecināt uz teju ikvienu pagātnē dzīvojušu ļaunu burvi.

Un jā, pirms jūs jautājat, es jau nogalināju mūsu pusi pārstāvošos advokātus.

Lūcijs Malfojs

* * *

 **Kam:** Pīters Sīkaudzis  
 **No:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
Re: Mūsu pavēlnieks

Es atļaušos izteikt pareģojumu, ka vistuvākajā laikā viņš sāks laist putas pa muti. Lūdzu pieskati viņu rūpīgi, Pīter, man ir jāparūpējas par Nāvēžu saorganizēšanos reidam Cūkkārpā karambola spēles laikā. Es tev došu ziņu pirms iešu aprunāties ar Viņu. Ja viss draudēs saiet grīstē, slepus iebaro viņam kādu nomierinošu nervu mikstūru?

Lūcijs Malfojs

* * *

 **Kam:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
 **No:** Pīters Sīkaudzis  
Re: Re: Mūsu pavēlnieks

Nekas nesanāca, 'Laimīgais', mūsu Trakais Kungs pats personiski plāno vadīt uzbrukumu.

Bija jauki uzturēt ar tevi pazīšanos, Malfoj. Tiksimies ellē!

P.S.

* * *

 **Kam:** Ķepainis  
 **No:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Spēle tuvojas

Čau Ķepainīt - es taisos drīzumā teleportēties uz Cūkmiestiņu, lai dotos uz spēli. Esi gatavs satikties ar mani pie Trim Slotaskātiem, pirms ierasties Cūkkārpā?

Mēnestiņš

* * *

 **Kam:** Mēnestiņš  
 **No:** Ķepainis  
Re: Re: Spēle tuvojas

Nopirksi man bļodu ar sviestalu?

\- Vukšķis

* * *

 **Kam:** Ķepainis  
 **No:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Sviestalus

Tu lišķi. Varētu padomāt ka tu sviestalu veselu mūžību neesi dzēris.

\- Mēnestiņš

* * *

 **Kam:** Mēnestiņš  
 **No:** Nabaka noklīdušais kucēns aiz loga  
Re: Re: Sviestalus

Es neesmu dzēris sviestalu veselu mūžību! Azkabanā, tavai zināšanai, nav franču restorāna virtuve! Sapelējusi maize, sasmacis ūdens, u.t.t. Tas arī viss ēdienkartē.

Es tiešām apzinos, ka vairs galīgi neatceros, kā ĪSTI garšo sviestalus, pēc tam kad es nepatiesi apsūdzēts nosēdēju tur vai veselu mūžību.

\- Nožēlojamais daudzcietušais Ķepainis

* * *

 **Kam:** Ķepainis  
 **No:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Iežēlināšana

Tu vienmēr biji meistars panākt lai par tevi iežēlojas. Pie visa vainīgas tās tavas nolādētās noskumuša kucēna acis! Sasodīts, labi! Nopirkšu tev sviestalu bļodiņā.

\- Mēnestiņš

* * *

 **Kam:** Mēnestiņš  
 **No:** Ķepainis  
Re: Re: Iežēlināšana

Ak, tu mani mīli! No tiesas tu mani mīli! *šņuk*

* * *

 **Kam:** Ķepainis  
 **No:** Mēnestiņš  
Re: Re: Re: Iežēlināšana

Tikai tavos murgos. Tagad sāc ka kustināt savu asti luncinošo pēcpusi, lai man nav ilgi uz tevi jāgaida.

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Čārlijs Vīzlijs  
Re: Spēles norise

Pūķi atrodas attiecīgajās pozīcijās. Man jāatzīst, es esmu sajūsmā par manas mazās māšeles izdomu. Nekad nebūtu iedomājies, ka viņa tik daudz zinās par pūķu maģiskajām spējām un iespaidu uz apkārtni, un ka viņa spēs novērtēt šo iespaidu un rast tam ļoti praktisku pielietojumu.

Es no tiesas gaidu uz šodienas spēles sākumu, lai gan, godīgi sakot, man ir prieks ka MAN nekad TĀDS mačs nebija jāspēlē!

\- Čārlijs Vīzlijs

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Spēle un kalendārs

Kā es varu noprast no vairuma skolēnu glāžainajiem skatieniem, šorīt ir sākusies Kailā Karambola kalendāra izplatīšana. Man jānoņem cepure Potera un Vīzlijas stratēģiskās izdomas priekšā. Var droši apgalvot, ka pateicoties kalendāra klātbūtnei, spēles laikā spēlētājiem tiks veltīts daudz mazāk uzmanības nekā tas būtu sagaidāms.

Šorīt pie manis bija iegriezies Severuss. Viņš apgalvo, ka šodienas mačā Harijs un viņa partneri baudīs ievērojamas priekšrocības. Kā izrādās, vairums Slīdeņu karambola komandas arī ir saņēmuši Kailā Karambola kalendāru, un šobrīd absolūti neesot spējīgi koncentrēties uz tuvojošos spēli. Es piekritu aprunāties ar jums par iespēju spēli pārcelt uz vēlāku laiku.

Kādas ir Jūsu domas?

Baltuss

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Spēle

NE PAR KĀDU CENU!

Es gribu redzēt manus puišus spēlē!

\- Minnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
Re: Re: Re: Spēle

Minnij. Tūlīt pat izmet TĀS domas no prāta!

* * *

 **Kam:** Baltuss Dumidors / Direktors  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Spēle

Ak tu mī un žē! Atvainojos, profesor, es tikai uz brīdi mazliet aizsapņojos... Goda vārds, tas vairs neatkārtosies!

Tomēr, ņemot vērā visu ieguldīto darbu maģiskās aizsardzības izveidē, pūķu patruļās, pārējos drošības pasākumos, kā arī reklāmu presē un burvju televīzijā, es noteikti būtu pret spēles atlikšanu.

\- Minnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Severuss Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: SPĒLE (ŠODIEN!)

Severus, mēs joprojām pastāvam uz spēles norisi šodien. Es ceru, ka Tavi zēni un meitenes ir tikpat gatavi uz spēli un sakoncentrējušies, kā manējie.

Ar cieņu,  
Minerva

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Severuss Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
Re Re: SPĒLE (ŠODIEN!)

Dārgā Minerva,

Vai jums neliekas, ka mēs Torņu sāncensību esam uzskrūvējuši pārlieku traki? Es varu droši apgalvot, ka mana komanda pilnīgi skaidri nav gatava spēlei, jo šobrīd viņi vēlas turēt rokās kaut ko pavisam citu nekā karambola ekipējumu.

SS

* * *

 **Kam:** Severuss Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Re: SPĒLE (ŠODIEN!)

Interesants paziņojums. Glums kā jau visi Slīdeņi.

Minerva

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Severuss Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
Re: Re: Re: Re: SPĒLE (ŠODIEN!)

Nemaz ne sliktāk par Tevi, dārgā. Neatkarīgi no tā, kā šī spēle beigsies, nevēlies kopā ar mani aizvilkties uz Cūkmiestiņu un atzīmēt to, ka mēs šo farsu esam godam pārdzīvojuši?

SS

* * *

 **Kam:** Severuss Strups / Mikstūru Meistars  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: SPĒLE (ŠODIEN!)

Ja vien tu cieši esi nolēmis to darīt. Tikai tad, veco zēn. *wink*

\- Minnie

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīizlija  
 **No:** Padma Patila  
Re: Spēles sākums (drīz!)

Čau Džī! Ja Tu vēl esi te un nevis jau stadionā, vai nevēlies doties uz spēli kopā ar pārējiem HP faniem?

Padma

* * *

 **Kam:** Padma Patila  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīizlija  
Re: Re: Spēles sākums (drīz!)

Atvaino, dārgā. Man jādodas uz spēli roku rokā ar manu zēnu (un man jau ir jāskrien) un ' _jāatbalsta'_ mūsu komanda.

Džinnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Kalendārs

Čau Džinnij,

Vai tu nevarētu paķert atnest man manējo " Kailā Karambola" kalendāra eksemplāru pa ceļam uz stadionu? Es labāk nevēlētos, lai man to piegādā ar pūču pastu, jo kāda pārcentīga fane varētu mēģināt to ieraut nāsīs. Kopā ar visu pārējo, ko tās sasodītās žagatas var nočiept.

Nu, es jau īpaši nesūkstos, es tikai skaitu zilumus.

Tiksimies spēlē!

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Kalendārs

Ak, Oliver. Tev nudien jānolīgst miesassardze. Ja tas liks Tev justies labāk, dārgais, man blakus tu vienmēr būsi drošībā.

Visi tavu fotogrāfiju negatīvi un pozitīvi ir droši iesaiņoti kopā ar kalendāru. Man prieks, ka Tu pasteidzies man atrakstīt laikus, jo es jau gandrīz biju gatava tos nosūtīt ar pūču pastu!

Šobrīd es gatavojos doties lejā uz Maksūras kabinetu, lai tiktos ar Hariju. Baidos, ka mūsu Priekšniece komandai lasīs lekciju "neiedrošinoties viens otru nogalināt". Tā ka es ieradīšos stadionā diezgan ātri. Harijs man un Hermionei ir rezervējis lieliskas vietas.

Starp citu, kalendārs ir izpārdots par 92%. Mēs bijām pārdevuši 70% pirms vēl kalendārs iznāca pārdošanā, un pāris stundās esam pārdevuši vēl 22%. Es pieņemu, ka uz spēles beigām būs izpārdota visa tirāža.

Deniss Krīvijs ir pieteicies pieskatīt tirdzniecības serveri pa spēles laiku. Viņš saka, ka nespējot skatīties uz visām tām detaļām, kas tur 'lidināsies un kratīsies apkārt'.

Dž.V.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Olivers Žagars  
Re: Re: Re: Kalendārs

O jā, es varu derēt, ka Tavā klātbūtnē es varu justies droši. Ne jau manu ķermeni tu gribi aplūrēt, vai ne?

\- Olivers

* * *

 **Kam:** Olivers Žagars  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Kalendārs

Piesargies, Ollij. Man tomēr vēl ir visi oriģinālie foto un negatīvi. Man ļoti nepatiktos *šantažēt* Tevi, lai panāktu no Tavas puses labu uzvedību un likvidētu visādus greizus mājienus.

Un pat ja viss tas uz ko tu norādi, būtu patiesība, un vēl vairāk, manas kaisles objekts tagad ir mans un tikai mans. Viss mans. Hahahaha! Ups, atvaino.

Džī

* * *

 **Kam:** Lords Voldemorts  
 **No:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
Re: Šodienas uzbrukums

Pavēlniek,

Vai jūsu padevīgais kalps var visžēlīgi lūgt Jūs atļaut mums Jūsu vārdā veikt uzbrukumu Cūkkārpas Karambola stadionam tuvojošos sacīkšu laikā? Ļaujiet mums gūt uzvaru Jūsu slavai un godam.

Pēdējo uzbrukumu laikā Poters ir īpaši izcēlies ar nekaunīgu uzvedību, mans Pavēlniek. Es no tiesas nevēlētos, lai Jūs riskētu, piedaloties uzbrukumā, kas visticamāk novedīs mūs lamatās.

Lūdzu, Pavēlniek. Palieciet mājās. Noskatieties jūsu iemīļotās Zvaigžņu Karu kasetes. Vēlreiz, kungs.

\- Lūcijs Malfojs

* * *

 **Kam:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts  
Re: Re: Šodienas uzbrukums

Poteram pret mani nav ne mazāko izredžu! Es ESMU VOLDEMORTS! TUMŠAIS SITHU LORDS!

Nekādi labie spēki nestāsies man pretī. Es uzvarēšu šo kauju! Te bus tikai tumsa!

VOLDEMORTS  
TUMŠAIS SITHU LORDS

* * *

 **Kam:** Drako Malfojs  
 **No:** Papucītis  
Re: Šodienas spēle

Dēls,

'Tumsas pavēlnieks' beidzot ir nojūdzies. Pilnībā zaudējis prātu. Traks kā marta zaķis. Man liekas, tev vajadzēja to zināt. Viņš ir safanojies par uzbrukumu šodienas spēles laikā, un es esmu pārliecināts, ka mūs tur jau gaida un apstrādās tā, ka maz neliksies.

Manisprāt, ir pienācis laiks Malfojiem pārmest kažokus uz otru pusi, ja tu saproti ko es ar to domāju.

Mīlot,  
Papucītis

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Spēles sākums

Čau Hermione ( Harijs man blakus arī saka "Čau!")  
Tūlīt došos lejā no guļamistabām, tiksimies gaitenī pēc pāris minūtēm!

Džī & H.P.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija (kopā ar Hariju Poteru)  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Tīri ziņkāres pēc

Ko Harijs dara tavā guļamistabā, Džinnij? Un bez tam, vai tu zini, ka tavs brālis guļ bezmaz vai komā?

\- Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Tīri ziņkāres pēc

Kurš no brāļiem? Tu taču zini, viņu man ir tik daudz, un visiem ir pa vairākiem iemesliem lai ieslīgtu komā. Lielākā daļa šo iemeslu, protams, saistīti ar to, ko es ar viņiem esmu izdarījusi. Tomēr pateikt, tieši kurš no maniem brāļiem šoreiz ir sajucis, pēc tik nenoteikta paziņojuma ir visai neiespējami. Vai tu nevarētu izteikties mazliet konkrētāk?

Un vēl, mis Labie nodomi, nebāz degunu svešās darīšanās. Ja nu tev tik ļoti vajag zināt, mums ar Hariju notika pēc-brokastu biznesa apspriede.

Džī & H.P.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija (kopā ar Hariju Poteru)  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Re: Re: Tīri ziņkāres pēc

Ak tad tagad to sauc par pēc-brokastu biznesa apspriedi! Es gan teiktu, pēc-brokastu pirmsspēles mīlēšanās! Un, starp citu, tavs brālis RONS ir nonācis komā. Vai tas ir pietiekami konkrēti?

Patiesību sakot, viņam šobrīd putas nāk pār lūpām. Gluži tāpat kā Tev, kad tika publicēti Harija izmēri, ak jā, no paša Harija. Paklau, vai tavs brālis gadījumā nav GEJS?

\- Hermione

* * *

 **Kam:** Hermione Grendžera  
 **No:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Tīri ziņkāres pēc

Man gan liekas, ka tu mums būtu lielāka speciāliste attiecībā uz mana mīļā brāļa seksuālo... orientāciju? Starp citu, es nedomāju ka viņš ir gejs, atšķirībā no Drako (un vēl dažiem Malfojiem) viņš nepasūtīja kalendāru.

Džī.

* * *

 **Kam:** Džinnija Vīzlija  
 **No:** Hermione Grendžera  
Re: Drako

ĀĀĀĀĀ! Cik.. cik pretīgi pat iedomāties!

* * *

 **Kam:** Lī Džordans  
 **No:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
Re: Par mūsu pēdējo m-pasta vēstuli runājot...

Mums ir ļoti ļoti žēl, Lī. Mums nekādā gadījumā nevajadzēja vainot visā Tevi. Vai mēs kaut kā varētu Tev atlīdzināt vai jel kādā mērā izpelnīties Tavu piedošanu, ak jel vecais čom, ak vecais biedr, ak vecais uzticamais draugs?

\- F&Dž

* * *

 **Kam:** Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji  
 **No:** Lī Džordans  
Re: Autoatbildētājs / (Re: Par mūsu pēdējo m-pasta vēstuli runājot... )

Piedodiet, šobrīd neesmu spējīgs atbildēt uz Jūsu vēstuli. Šodien beidzot notiek ilgi gaidītais Grifidoru Kailais Karambola mačs, un, kā oficiālais Karambola maču komentētājs, es atrodos stadionā komentētāja būdiņā un skaļi aprakstu visiem klātesošajiem, kas šobrīd notiek uz laukuma.  
Es ceru jūs visus satikt stadionā! Nāciet un atbalstiet savas komandas!

Lī Džordans  
PS. Ja jūs esat Freds vai Džordžs Vīzliji... atriebība būs salda.

* * *

 **Kam:** Mani uzticamie Nāvēži  
 **No:** Lords Voldemorts  
Re: Mūsu spēku mobilizācija cīņai ar Poteru!

Mani uzticamie Nāvēži,

Beidzot ir situsi tā stunda, kad mēs dosimies uzbrukumā šiem nodevīgajiem Dumidoram un Poteram. Es vēlos, lai ikviena persona, kas valkā Moldīmorta apmetni, tiktu spīdzināta, mocīta un pēc tam nogalināta visbriesmīgākajā veidā kādu vien jūs varat iedomāties! Es vēlos viņus iemīcītus zemē! Sadalītus pa sīkiem gabaliņiem! Izķidātus! Izkastrētus! Nožņaugtus! Piesistus krustā! ... Es vēlos viņus visus MIRUŠUS!

Es ceru, ka jūs sapratāt manu pavēli.

Mēs uzbruksim, tiklīdz bumbas pacelsies gaisā.

Lords Voldemorts

* * *

 **Kam:** Tumsas Pavēlnieks, Nāvēžu Banda  
 **No:** Vinnijs Krabe  
Re: Re: Mūsu spēku mobilizācija cīņai ar Poteru!

Pavēlniek,

Zinot to, cik daudz bumbu lidināsies pa gaisu spēles laikā, kurām tieši ir jāpaceļas gaisā pirms mūsu uzbrukuma, vai Potera vai arī Karambola bumbām?

* * *

 **Kam:** sales_at_moldiemort  
 **No:** K. Fadžs  
 **Organization:** Maģijas Ministrija  
Re: Apmetņi

Es vēlētos izdarīt pasūtījumu, trīs apmetņi, XL izmērs. Tāpat, vai es varētu vienlaicīgi pasūtīt arī divus "Kailā Karambola" kalendārus?

Rēķinu apmaksai lūgums nosūtīt uz sekojošu adresi:  
 _Maģijas Ministrs,  
Burvju Valdības ēka,  
Londona, Anglija _

* * *

**Kam:** K. Fadžs  
 **No:** sales_at_moldiemort  
 **Organization:** Moldīmort, Inc.  
Re: Re: Apmetņi

Dārgais Ministr Fadž:  
Mēs pateicamies Jums par izdarīto pirkumu.

KODS

Vien. Izm. Apraksts Vien. Cena Kopā

3 XL Moldīmort 50 Galeoni 150 Galeoni  
2 - KK Kalendārs 2 Galeoni 4 Galeoni

Starpsumma: 154 Galeoni  
Nod.(3%): 4 Galeoni, 60 Sickles

Apmaksai : 158 Galeoni, 60 Sickles

Pasūitījums tiks piegādāts tūlīt pēc rēķina apmaksas.  
Ar cieņu,  
Moldīmort, Inc.

 _Sekojiet mūsu reklāmai par mūsu jaunākā produkta iznākšanas termiņiem.  
"_ _ **Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku**_ _", cinisks un humora pārpilns ļaunuma attēlojums prozā, limerikos un citos jautros literāros sacerējumos._

* * *

 **Kam:** sales_at_moldiemort  
 **No:** K. Fadžs  
 **Organization:** Maģijas Ministrija  
Re: Re: Re: Apmetņi

Pateicos par informāciju. Vai ir iespējams iepriekšpasūtīt " **Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku** "?

Ak jā, un vai valdības pārstāvjiem nav oficiālu atlaižu programmas?

\- K. Fadžs

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Pomfreja madāma / Skolas Mediburve  
Re: Rons Vīzlijs

Nabaga dvēsele, zēns tagad ir sazāļots un guļ. Es gatavojos uzlikt ap viņu vēl dažas aizsardzības burvestības, pirms doties uz spēli. Viņam vajadzētu nogulēt līdz vēlai pēcpusdienai.

Es tikai ceru, ka tava komanda ir parūpējusies par aizsardzības burvestībām. Karambols tomēr ir visai smags kontaktsports!

Pomfreja

* * *

 **Kam:** Pomfreja madāma / Skolas Mediburve  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Rons Vīzlijs

Nu bet protams, tu dosies uz stadionu 45 minūtes pirms spēles sākuma tikai lai rūpētos par studentu drošību.

\- Minnija

* * *

 **Kam:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
 **No:** Pomfreja madāma / Skolas Mediburve  
Re: Re: Re: Rons Vīzlijs

Nu bet protams, es ĻOTI rūpīgi vērošu visu notiekošo tikai pašu studentu labā. Tiksimies tribīnēs, dārgā!

Pomfreja

* * *

 **Kam:** Pīters Sīkaudzis  
 **No:** Lūcijs Malfojs  
Re: Re: Re: Mūsu pavēlnieks

Krabe ir viens riktīgs āmurgalva! Tagad mūsu Pavēlnieks ir ietiepies pats vadīt uzbrukumu, lai būtu drošs ka mēs vajāsim īstās bumbas.

Es esmu izmēģinājis, visu, kas vien man ienāca prātā, lai viņu atturētu. Es lūdzos. Es taisnojos. Es līdu viņa priekšā uz vēdera. Es viņam glaimoju tā ka ausis svila. Vai TU neko nevari darīt, Tārpasti? Tu nevari viņu kaut kā noburt vai apvārdot? JEL KO?!

Dziļi Nelaimīgais

* * *

 **Kam:** Rita Knisle  
 **No:** M. Stjuarts  
 **Organization:** Raganu Zeltene, Inc.  
Re: KKM  
 **Attach:** (57 K)

Rita, caurlaides ir pievienotas šai vēstulei. Ar tām Jums un Jūsu fotogrāfam ir dota atļauja iekļūt Cūkkārpas stadionā un novērot spēli klātienē. Mums tāpat ir atnācis legāls brīdinājums, ka jebkuras spēles laikā uzņemtas fotogrāfijas ir pakļautas Grifidoru komandas cenzūrai, un visi negatīvi ir jānodod personiski Profesoram Baltusam Dumidoram.

Lūdzu, nesāc kasīties par šo lēmumu likumību. LŪDZU. Viņiem ir rokās visi trumpji, un mūsu advokāti apstiprināja, ka viņi var mūs iesūdzēt tiesā un uzvarēt, ja mēs nepakļausimies. Tapēc paturi savu Smukstāstu Spalvu somā. Tikai kailus faktus, Rita. Bez jokiem.

M. Stjuarts  
Galvenais redaktors  
Raganu Zeltene, Inc.

* * *

 **Kam:** Visi Grifidori  
 **No:** Dīns Tomass  
Re: Lai sākas spēle!

Es ceru, ka visi jau ir gatavi spēlei un atrodas tribīnēs, šī vēstule ir domāta tiem, kas līdzīgi man vēl ir nedaudz aizkavējušies. Es varu apzvērēt, ka mūsu komanda ir gatava parādīt visai skolai, no kā īsti Grifidori ir taisīti! Tad nu saņemsimies, dosimies uz stadionu un atbalstīsim drosminiekus!

Meitenes, pažēlojiet puišus un neķiķiniet pārāk skaļi. Zēni, pažēlojiet meitenes un pārāk nenoslienājaties aplūkojot mūsu komandas skaistules. Parādīsim tiem Slīdeņiem, ka pat tādai spēlei ir vairāk sakara ar Zibšņiem, Āmurgalvām un slotām, nekā ar krūtīm un krāniņiem.

\- Dīns

* * *

 **Kam:** Dīns Tomass  
 **No:** Minerva Maksūra / Skolas Izpilddirektore  
Re: Re: Lai sākas spēle!

Cik ārkārtīgi iedvesmojoši, mister Tomas. Pēc spēles ienāciet pie manis kabinetā.

Minerva Maksūra  
Skolas Izpilddirektore


	9. Chapter 9

„Esiet sveicināti Cūkkārpas studenti un pasniedzēji, draugi un viesi, un prominentas personas, šajā ilgi gaidītajā Karambola spēlē starp apbrīnojamo Grifidoru komandu un nožēlojamo Slīdeņu. . . "

„Džordan!" ierēcās Maksūra.

„Ērm. . . oponentu Slīdeņu komandu." Lī vainīgi sarāva uz augšu plecus. „Kā jau daudzi no jums droši vien zina… vismaz tie, kas prot lasīt, tā ka par Slīdeņiem es nevaru galvot… šodienas sacensības būs pilnīgi unikālas. Pateicoties Grifidoru komandas kapteiņu absolūtajam idiotismam, ceturtā un vecāko kursu studenti šodienas spēlē piedalīsies kaili. Laikam jau tāpēc tribīnes šodien ir tik pārpildītas. Vērojot pūli man visapkārt, es ar drošu sirdi varu apgalvot, ka jūs visi degat nepacietībā aplūkot vai nu mūsu satriecoši daiļās dzinējas, vai arī nevarat vien sagaidīt mūsu varoņa Harija Potera pašu vīrišķības iemiesojumu…."

„DŽORDAN! KO TU DARI?!"

„Bet profesore… Ir taču pilnīgi skaidrs ka teju vai katrs klātesošais IR iegādājies TO kalendāru…" Lī klusi sāka protestēt.

„Nenovirzies no tēmas, koncentrējies uz spēli, Džordan, nevis uz apģērbu."

„Vai tā iztrūkumu," Lī pavīpsnāja.

„Vai tā iztrūkumu…" Maksūra pamāja, un tad viņas seja savilkās visai nosodošā izteiksmē. „Turies pie faktiem, Džordan. Nepieliec neko no sevis. Un es ieteiktu tev paskaidrot visiem klātesošajiem par pieņemtajiem drošības mēriem, lai neviens nekristu panikā pamanījis lidojam pūķi."

Lī nogrozīja acis, tomēr no jauna pacēla savu zizli. „Pirms sāksies spēle, es gribētu brīdināt visus skatītājus par dažām nepieciešamām drošības procedūrām šīsdienas spēles laikā. Laiku pa laikam jūs varēsiet pamanīt gaisā lidojam pūķus. Nebaidieties, tie ir Pūķsardze, nevis kāds savvaļas pūķis kas uzdūries milzīgam cilvēku pūlim klajā laukā un nolēmis papusdienot…."

„DŽORDAN…"

„Papildus tam visam, sakarā ar visai iespējamo Paši-Zināt-Kā spēku uzbrukumu, mēs esam parūpējušies lai viņam ierodoties, vecais kraķis kristu traku dusmu un histērijas lēkmē un zaudētu spēju domāt racionāli. Kā jau zināt, jums visiem tika ieteikts ierasties uz spēli Moldīmorta apmetņos, ja atļauts piebilsts, izcils Moldīmort Inc ražojums, kuru vada mūsu visu mīļotais Harijs Poters ar savu labo roku, apburošo palīdzi no Vīzliju klana, Džinniju Vīzliju. Šī jaunā un plaukstošā kompānija jau ir dāvājusi mums visiem daudzus lieliskus izgudrojumus, un katru dienu turpina iznākt arvien jauni. Daudziem no jums jau bija iespējams iegādāties „Kailā Karambola" kalendāru, kurā ir redzami uzlecošā profesionālā karambola zvaigzne, mūsu bijušais Grifidoru komandas kapteinis un vārtsargs Olivers Žagars, kā arī Viktors Krums, neatvairāmais meklētājs no Bulgārijas. Bet protams, galvenā kalendāra zvaigzne ir Harijs Poters visā savā dabiskajā skaistumā! Un šo skaistumu jums tūlīt pat būs iespēja baudīt visā krāšņumā! Un, lēdijas, tas puisis ir to vērts lai ar viņu mielotu acis."

„DŽORDAN! TŪLĪT IZBEIDZ REKLAMĒT…" Maksūras balss aprāvās, kad viņa pūlējās piemeklēt vārdus lai taktiski izskaidrotu savu prasību.

„Harija mantību?" Lī nevainīgā tonī painteresējās.

„Jā." Viņa veltīja viņam negantu skatienu.

Džordans diskrēti ieklepojās. „Jebkurā gadījumā, reklāmas plakāti un karogi, lai arī tie varētu aicināt jūs pirkt vairāk un vairāk, patiesībā ir novietoti šeit lai nojauktu koncentrēšanos dažiem ļaunprātīgiem viesiem, kas varētu te ierasties. Pa visu skolas un stadiona teritoriju stratēģiskās vietās ir izvietojušies Aurori, un ir liktas lietā visspēcīgākās aizsardzības burvestības, kas zibenīgi atsēdinās uz pakaļas katru aizrāvušos Nāvēdi. Uzbrukuma gadījumā lūdzu nekrītiet panikā un ļaujiet burvju apsardzei, pūķiem un burvestībām par visu parūpēties."

Viņš pašķielēja ar acs kaktiņu un pamanīja ka Maksūra atviegloti uzelpo un atslābinās, un pie sevis apmierināti pasmīnēja. Tas taču bija tik jautri, pavilkt uz zoba tik stingro Torņa priekšnieci ar nevainīgiem bet divdomīgiem mājieniem un pusvārdiem.

„Un tagad, pirms uz laukuma sāk ierasties spēlētāji, atļaujiet man iepazīstināt ar šodienas spēles dalībnieku sarakstu. Grifidoru komanda spēlēs sekojošā sastāvā: kapteiņi un Āmurgalvas… ak, es gribēju teikt, sitēji ir Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji, tie muļķi, kuru dēļ mūsu varoņi ir nonākuši šādā situācijā…"

„Džordan, es tevi brīdinu…" Maksūra nošņācās visai klusi, bet tik un tā viņu izdzirdēja viss stadions

„Grifidoru dzinēji būs tikapat skaistā cik talantīgā Alisija Spineta, satriecošā Endželīna Džonsone un neuzvaramā Ketija Bella…" Pār visu stadionu pāršalca sajūsmas saucieni un svilpieni. „Grifidoru Sargs, jauniņais komandā, taču jau pierādījis sevi kā veiksmīgu spēlētāju, ir trešgadnieks Alekss Merkadors, kas, saskaņā ar derību noteikumiem, varēs atrasties uz laukuma un apsargāt vārtus uniformā." Skanēja smiekli un aplausi, un kā pienākas īstā stilā, krescendo kāpa ar katru mirkli. „Un pēdējais, visu laiku izcilākais meklētājs, kas nekad nav palaidis garām zibsni, vienīgais…" sākās sajūsmas spiedzieni „… neatkārtojamais…" svilpieni, ūjināšana un skandināšana pieņēmās vēl vairāk skaļumā, „… HARIJS … POTERS!" Rēkoņa stadionā bija apdullinoša.

Ar vienu ausi Lī izdzirdēja Maksūru grūti nopūšamies. Nu bet kurš gan komentētājs varētu ignorēt faktu, ka Harijs Poters bija ne tikai Burvju Pasaules slavenība, bet arī jauna un uzlecoša Karambola superzvaigzne. Sasodīts, viņam pat bija pašam savs bizness, kas padarīs viņu par sasodīti bagātu vēl pirms skolas beigšanas.

Lī ieturēja pietiekami ilgu pauzi, lai sajūsmas saucieni nedaudz noplaktu. „Un tātad, Slīdeņu salašņas…"

„DŽORDAN!" Dievs žēlīgs, tai sievietei nu gan bija satriecoša balss un dzirde.

„Komanda." Viņš strauji palabojās. „Slīdeņu komanda šodien spēlēs sekojošā sastāvā: Kapteinis un dzinējs – Markuss Flints!" Kā mūzika Lī ausīm, izņemot nelielo tagadējo un bijušo Slīdeņu klaigāšanu, viss pārējais stadions eksplodēja skaļā 'būūū!' rēcienā. „Dzinēji – Deniss Voringtons, Kristofs Montegjū. Sitēji, kaut arī viņi paši lieliski kalpotu par āmurgalvām, Igijs Bouls un Gunters Derriks. Nepraša sargs Bletčijs rūpēsies par vārtu aizsniedzamību, un meklētāja lomu tēlos komandā par kukuli iekļuvušais…

„DŽORDAN! TŪLĪT PAT IZBEIDZ!"

„...Drako Malfojs un viņa mirdzošā Nimbus 2001 kolekcija, ko izmanto ikviens labi uzpirktais šīs komandas loceklis…"

„DŽORDAN, JA TU TŪLĪT PAT NEPĀRTRAUKSI!"

„Atvainojiet, profesore, manas Torņa lojalitātes jūtas man pamaisījās galvā," viņš tēloti izmisīgi atvainojās, tai pat laikā pasmīnot. „Un tagad, ja mēs visi varētu piecelties, sagatavojieties Burvju Himnas dziedāšanai."

Ar lielu troksni visi klātesošie piecēlās kājās, labās rokas pārliktas pār krūtīm patriotiskā žestā, ar plaukstu pāri sirdij. Un tad un tikai tad sākās vislielākā traģēdija tam, ko nozīmēja būt burvim.

Mūzikas kropļošana bija absolūta. Kaķu koncerts pacelts pārākajā pakāpē, un Džordans, par spīti savām patriotiskajām jūtām un mīlestību uz Karambolu, savam komentatora postenim un mīlestību uz visu burvju pasauli, notrīsēja pretīgumā.

Par laimi, mīļotās himnas spīdzināšana neievilkās pārāk ilgi. „Lieliski. Lieliski ļaudis… vienkārši apburoši. Un tā, kad nu ir pabeigts ar visām preambulām… SPĒLĒSIM KARAMBOLU!"

Atkal stadionu pāršalca pūļa sajūsmas rēcieni. Lī pašķielēja lejup uz komandu izejas durvīm, un pie sevis iedomājās, kas gan varētu darīties šobrīd Grifidoru ģērbtuvē. Ak, kā gan viņš vēlētos palikt par mušu un parāpot pa šīm sienām. It īpaši ja ņem vērā, cik gan daudz salikto acu viņam būtu, lai spētu no sirds novērtēt komandas dzinēju satriecošos daiļumus… Viņš aizgrābti nopūtās, un sarāvās kad Maksūra veltīja viņam kārtējo dusmu pilno skatienu.

Pūlis noelsās, kad Slīdeņu komanda izšāvās laukumā no savas ģērbtuves, viņu sudrabaini zaļās uniformas asā kontrastā ar zilajām debesīm un baltajiem pūkainajiem mākonīšiem. „Un… kā pirmie uz laukuma izlido Slīdeņi… FLINTS, VORINGTONS, MONEGJŪ, BOULS, DERRIKS, BLETČIJS uuuun… MALFOJS!"

Pūlis uzgavilēja, taču garantēti tas bija vairāk prieks par spēles sākšanos, kā Slīdeņu apsveikšana. Vairums galvu tāpat palika pavērstas uz Grifidoru ģērbtuves pusi. Pat gaisā bija jaušama šī spriedze, šis saspīlējums, šis … izsalkums…

Pametis skatienu apkārt, Lī pamanīja Džinniju Vīzliju un Hermioni Grendžeru mierīgi sēžam vienā no labākajām ložām stadionā. Viņas izskatījās pilnīgi mierīgas, ļoti atslābušas un šķita esam absolūtā harmonijā ar visu kas notikās viņām apkārt. Nu jā, ja varēja ticēt baumām, tad Džinnija jau bija paguvusi skolas iekārotākos dārgumus ne tikai redzēt tuvumā, bet arī šo to vairāk. Viņa jau varēja atļauties būt tāda nosvērta, bet Hermione? Nu jā, var jau būt ka viņai Rons tiešām patika vairāk nekā Harijs, par spīti tam ka Torņa iekšienē slēgtajās derībās Harijs bija līderos ar ievērojamu pārsvaru. Sasodīts, laikam nāksies strauji mainīt likmes…

Nevarēja būt pagājušas vairāk kā dažas sekundes, taču katram klātesošajam tas noteikti likās stiepjoties veselu mūžību, iekāms Grifidoru komanda izlidoja no savas ģērbtuves… Toties TO nepamanīt nebija iespējams. Piepešā pūļa noelšanās, un tad mežonīgie sajūsmas rēcieni un spiedzieni lieliski paskaidroja visu notiekošo. Sargs Alekss Merkadors ieņēma savu pozīciju tērpies sarkani zeltainajā uniformā, bet smīns viņa sejā bija tik ļauns, ka to apskaustu lielākā daļa Slīdeņu.

„UUUNNN GRIFIDORU KOMANDA… VĪZLIJS, VĪZLIJS, BELLA, DŽONSONE, SPINETA, MERKADORS un… POTERS!"

Divas lielas zilas lodes mežonīgā ātrumā aizšāvās garām komentatora tribīnei, un Lī nācās brīdi saberzēt acis un ieskatīties ciešāk, lai pārliecinātos, ka tas ko viņš tikko redzēja nebija ilūzija. Tie idioti taču tiešām bija to izdarījuši! Viņi no tiesas bija paņēmuši un noziedušies ar _Isatis tinctoria_. „Un tiem cilvēkiem tribīnēs, kas aplūko šos divu izcilo Grifodoru pārstāvju dīvainās miesas, tie divi zilie ķēmi uz slotām patiešām ir Vīzliju dvīņi! Es tikai ceru, ka viņi apzinās, tā krāsa nenāks nost no viņu ādas vēl kādus pāris mēnešus!"

Stadions eksplodēja smieklu lēkmē.

Te gan bija neliela satraukta murmināšana attiecībā uz trim meitenēm garajos apmetņos, kas šūpojās tribīņu priekšā uz savām slotām, vaļā atlaistiem matiem un kvēlojošām sejām. No tribīnēm pat atskanēja dažs vārgs protesta brēciens, taču viss ko tas panāca, bija iededzināt triju dzinēju sejās īsteni velnišķīgu skatienu.

Lī vēlāk pateicās dievam, ka viņam pietika prāta neko nekomentēt.

Viens ašs rokas mājiens, un perfekti sinhroni trīs apmetņi aizlidoja sāņus, lai noplivinātos lejā stadionā kā šifona šallītes vējā. Meitenes palika sēžam uz slotām krūšturos un īsos plisētos svārciņos, ar gariem zābakiem līdz ceļgaliem ieskaujot viņu slaidās garās kājas. „Ak dievs," Lī nomurmināja pie sevis.

Maksūra kaut ko pie sevis murmināja, bet tik klusi ka Lī nespēja neko saprast. Vecā sieviete bija aptvērusi galvu ar rokām un šķita esam sāpju pārņemta.

Ar pāris ātrām sinhronām kustībām Ketija, Alisija un Endželīna pazaudēja vienu zābaku… Trīs melni zābaki novēlās zemē un palika guļam ideālā trijstūrī, pazibot garām tribīnēm, ļaujot tām novērot visu kritienu. Tad tiem sekoja otrais zābaku trijnieks, un pēc tam ar rāvienu lejup aizplīvoja arī svārki, atstājot viņām mugurā tikai stringa biksītes un krūšturus.

„Mums vajadzēja noslēgt derības, kurš čalis gan te varētu palikt nesatricināms," Lī pie sevis nomurmināja. „Sasodīts…"

Tad lejup aizlidoja arī krūšturi, un rēkoņa stadionā pieņēmās spēkā, vīrišķības pilns testosteronu eksplozijas rezultāts. Un tad tiem sekoja arī stringi, un tas vaids, kas atskanēja no tribīnēm…

„Ak kungs," Lī iepīkstējās aizlauztā balsī. „E… Nu jā… Tas viss… piedienas pie … mača noteikumiem…" Viņš pat neapzinājās, kā viņa trīcošā balss pārskan visu stadionu.

Bet pašā stadiona centrā augstu gaisā uz savas slotas sēdēja Poters. Viņš bija stalti izslējies, izgriezis krūtis, atmetis atpakaļ galvu un šobrīd atgādināja Adonisu no grieķu leģendām. Un ja visi stadionā esošie vīrieši skatījās tikai uz meitenēm, tad varēja droši apgalvot, visas stadionā sēdošās sievietes vēroja Poteru. Pie velna, Lī atzinās, skatoties uz lieliskāko Burvju pasaules tīni, ja vien viņš pats nebūtu heteroseksuāls, tad arī viņu tas varētu iekārdināt.

Interesanti, ka Drako riņķoja turpat netālu, visai tuvu no Potera. „Un tā abas komandas ieņem savas pozīcijas, un izskatās ka spēle tūlīt pat varēs sākties un beigties ar Grifidoru uzvaru, jo Slīdeņu meklētājs šķiet šobrīd vairs nespēj saprast atšķirību starp Zelta Zibsni un Potera…"

„ ** _DŽORDAN_**!" Maksūras ķērciens bija vairāk kā pilns ar trakām dusmām.

„Ups…" Džordans saviebās.

Par laimi, Hūča madāma tobrīd deva signālu abām komandām atkāpties no spēles centra. Ar maģiski pastiprināto balsi, viņa atklāja spēli ar savu parasto uzrunu. „Es gribu redzēt tīru spēli, tas attiecas uz visiem" viņa sacīja, veltot abu komandu kapteiņiem (un otrajiem kapteiņiem) niknu skatienu

„Un tā spēlētāji ieņem pozīcijas, gaidot kad tiks palaists vaļā sviedenis," Lī atkal atgriezās pie savu pienākumu pildīšanas. „Hūča kundze paceļ pie lūpām svilpi, un… Sviedenis ir spēlē! Ketija Bella, labākā Grifidoru dzinēja, kas vien spēlējusi šajā komandā, pārtver sviedeni un … ak dievs, kā viņa nogrozīja savu dibentiņu abu Slīdeņa sitēju priekšā, izskatās abi ir uz kādu brīdi ārā no spēles!"

„DŽORDAN!"

„Kapteinis Markuss Flints metas šķērsām lai sacenstos ar Bellu par sviedeni… Spineta metas palīgā. O, es varu derēt, ka Flints tur daudz ko dabūja redzēt, viņš aizlido garām! Ketija padod atpakaļ Endželīnai… Ak kungs, kā tās krūtis šūpojas!"

„DŽORDAN!" Maksūras balss ielauzās augšējās oktāvās.

„Vai es to skaļi pateicu? Ups… Džonsone pārtver Sviedeni, atkal padod atpakaļ Alisijai… Bletčijs metas nirienā … VĀRTI! 10 punkti Grifidoram! Slīdeņi saņem sviedeni. Dzinējs Montegjū uzvairās no āmurgalvas un metas nitienā, lai izvairītos no sadursmes ar Spinetu. Viņi metas uz vārtiem, viņa komandas biedri Bouls un Derriks triec āmurgalvas pa Grifidora dzinējiem, lai tos atdzītu mazliet nost no Montegjū. Ohō! Metiens! Merkadors veiksmīgi bloķē! Joprojām desmit – nulle Grifidoru labā!"

„Džonsone pārtver sviedeni, viņa sāk uzbrukumu… PIE VELNA, KAS TAD TAS?!"

Maksūra pielēca kājās ar ieplēstu muti, taču šoreiz ne jau Džordana piezīmju dēļ, bet gan pamanījusi to kas šobrīd darījās lejā uz Karambola stadiona laukuma. Tad viņa pazuda, tā ka apmetņa stērbeles vien nogriezās pa gaisu.

„Lēdijas un džentlmeņi, uz karambola laukuma mums ir nelūgti viesi nāvēži." Bija vajadzīgs kāds brīdis, lai Lī acis piemiedzis saprastu kas patiesībā norisinājās tur lejā, un tad acīmredzami pārvērtēja savas prioritātes. „Abas komandas varonīgi turpina spēli… Voringtons ir ar sviedeni, viņš asi pagriežas lai izvairītos no Džonsones un … Tas sāpēja! Bella pārtver sviedeni. Pārmet sviedeni Spinnetai, kas pašaujas zem āmurgalvas izcilā nirienā. Iznirst tieši priekšā Boulam… Boul, tev bija jāņem pa labi, nevis pa kreisi… Nekas, vēl pāris āmurgalvas ribās, un varbūt tu kļūsi gudrāks."

Ap to brīdi nāvēži laikam beidzot bija noorientējušies un aptvēruši, kas ar viņiem notiek. Tieši īstā brīdī, jo nākamajā mirklī visas reklāmas stadionā iemirdzējās jaunākā Potera izstrādājuma reklāmā.

„NOGALINIET VIŅU! NOGALINIET VIŅU!" melnā tērpies Nāvēdis histēriski lēkāja laukuma centrā. „ES GRIBU REDZĒT POTERU MIRUŠU!"

Lī pasmīnēja. „Lēdijas un džentlmeņi, tiem, kas vēl šaubījās, nupat ir dota reta iespēja pašiem savām acīm aplūkot atgriezušos Paši-Zināt-Ko! Jā, jā, pievērsiet acis tam lēkājošajam idiotam stadiona centrā!"

Patiesi, kādam kas sevi dēvēja par Tumsas Valdnieku, tas bija visai nožēlojams skats. Bāls kā krīts, samiegtām acīm un ieplēstām nāsīm… Tagad viņš patiesi mazliet atgādināja rāpuli. Toties tās putas lūpu kaktiņos...

„Ak, es redzu, Lūcijs Malfojs un Vinsents Gouls vecākais pavada savu pavēlnieku," Lī vai aizrijās, kad Voldemorta plosīšanās norāva maskas diviem tuvākajiem nāvēžiem.

„NOGALINIET VIŅU! NOGALINIET VIŅU! NOGALINIET VIŅU!"

Negaidot asa kustība gaisā pievērsa sev visu stadionā esošo uzmanību, ieskaitot Nāvēžus. Tas izskatījās tā, it kā Harijs Poters būtu visžēlīgi izlēmis ļaut Lordam Voldemortam pamēģināt piepildīt savu viskarstāko vēlēšanos. Satriecoši skaistā pikējumā viņš metās lejup no stadiona augstumiem, izvairoties no pa viņu tēmētajiem Nāvēžu lāstiem un pikējot tieši uz Voldemorta pozīcijām.

„NOGALINIET VIŅU! NOGALINIET VIŅU! NOGALINIET VIŅU!"

„Poters laikam ir zaudējis prātu!" Džordans šokā paliecās uz priekšu. Spēle visapkārt turpinājās, par spīti tam ka daļa spēlētāju aizgrābti vēroja Potera straujo nirienu. „Un es…"

Harijs bija tikai metru no Tumsas Pavēlnieka, kad viņa roka atrāvās no slotas un pastiepās pret Voldemortu. Viss, ko varēja redzēt tie skatītāji, kas redzēja Harija seju, bija tas, ka Poters pasaka pāris vārdus Tumsas Valdniekam, un tad ar asu vēzienu viņa roka nozūd Voldemorta kapucē, lai pēc mirkļa iznirtu no tās ar Zelta Zibsni rokā.

„Simtpiecdesmit punkti Grifidoram! Lai slava Poteram! Viņa acs nekļūdīgi zekoja Zibsnim, un spēle ir galā! Ar rezultātu simtsešdesmit pret nulli, Grifirori uzvar!" Lī uz brīdi ieturēja pauzi. „Sasodīts! Tā noteikti ir pati īsākā spēle Karambola vēsturē!"


	10. Ikdienas Zibsnis

**"Ikdienas Zibsnis"**

Rita Knisle; foto: A. Kinētiks

* * *

 _Mēs ne brīdi pat nešaubījāmies par to, ka nezaudēsim, vienādi vai otrādi_!" pēc mača beigām saka Grifidoru komandas kapteiņi Freds un Džordžs Vīzliji.

* * *

Olivers Žagars no Padlmīras "Apvienotās", kā redzams uz viena no vairākiem atšķirīgiem kalendāra vāka variantiem, atkal apvienojas ar slaveno Hariju Poteru lai radītu _Kailā Karambola_ kalendāru.

* * *

Virdžīnija Vīzlija, _Potter Enterprises Inc_ izpilddirektore, šodien paziņoja ka, atbildot uz milzīgo pieprasījumu, tiks izlaista papildus Moldīmorta apmetņu partija. Šeit viņa ir redzama ar drīzumā klajā nākošo " **Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku** ". Mis Vīzlija ir arī Grifidoru Karambola komandas kapteiņu māsa.

* * *

 _Cūkkārpa, 2003_ — Par spīti piespiedu kārtā uzburtajiem laika apstākļiem - saulainām debesīm un mēreni siltai gaisa temperatūrai, Cūkkārpas Karambola stadionā šodien plosījās īsta hormonu un emociju vētra. Šodien notika ilgi gaidītais un bēdīgi slavenais "Kailā Karambola Mačs", jeb, citiem vārdiem sakot, skolas kausa izcīņas mačs starp Slīdeņiem un Grifidoriem. Protams, par spīti sākotnēji izteiktajiem minējumiem, kaili spēlēja tikai Grifidori, pateicoties komandas kapteiņu Freda un Džordža Vīzliju noslēgtajām maģiskajām derībām.

"Mēs ne brīdi pat nešaubījāmies par to, ka nezaudēsim, vienādi vai otrādi!" zilādainais pāris jautri paziņoja reportierei, tiklīdz pēc mača beigām viņi atkal bija uzvilkuši savas drēbes. "Un mēs nezaudējām!"

Tribīnes šodienas spēlei par godu bija pārpildītas. Skolas Direktors Baltuss Dumidors personiski bija spiests pirms spēles sākuma uzlikt balsta konstrukcijām nostiprinājuma burvestības, un piezīmēja, ka apmeklētības ziņā šis mačs noteikti ieies Cūkkārpas vēsturē.

Saprotamā īstas sacensības garā un hormonu plosīti, Slīdeņu komanda pirmā iznira no ģērbtuves tērpušies savās tradicionālajās sudrabaini zaļajās formās. Viņi ātri aplidoja goda apli ap stadionu, un tad aši ieņēma savas pozīcijas, tāpat kā pārējie fani kāri gaidot kad parādīsies viņu pretinieki Grifidori.

Grifidori punkts punktā ievēroja derību noteikumus un spēli aizvadīja kā pieklājas - kaili. Vismaz lielāko tās daļu. Trīs Grifidoru dzinējas, Endželīna Džonsone, Alisija Spineta un Ketija Bella, ieradās uz laukuma apģērbušās un pēc tam stadiona priekšā sarīkoja visizaicinošāko un provokatīvāko striptīza izrādi, kādu vien ir pieredzējušas Britu Salas kopš Morgana le Feja pavedināja Artūru Penvarionu visa galma acu priekšā. Var droši apgalvot, ka visi tribīnēs sēdošie vīrieši (izņemot tos kas skatījās uz Poteru) bija kā apvārdoti.

Un, protams, nevar nepieminēt Grifidoru komandas godu un slavu, viņu neatkārtojamo un vienreizējo Meklētāju, Hariju Poteru (pazīstamu arī kā Zēns Kurš Izdzīvoja), kurš izlidoja laukumā kā pats Dievs. Vairāk kā daži studenti izteica piezīmes par viņa stāju, viņa iznesību, un to kā dievs viņu ir dāsni apveltījis ar savu labvēlību. Septiņpadsmit gadu vecumā, Poters neapšaubāmi ir godam nopelnījis savu pirmo vietu _"Raganas Zeltenes"_ topā kā visiekārotākais Burvju Pasaules vecpuisis.

Par spīti visai intriģējošajai spēles nostādnei, dažu spēlētāju visai asprātīgām izdarībām un nelieliem starpgadījumiem kas draudēja izjaukt spēles gaidu (notikušais nelielais Nāvēžu mēģinājums uzbrukt tika viegli atsists, bet Paši-Zināt-Kas sarīkoja histēriju un ārprāta lēkmi laukuma centrā), šī, iespējams, bija visprofesionālāk nospēlētā spēle, ko man kā reportierei ir nācies redzēt.

"Potera spēja atrast un panākt zibsni ir satriecoša. Nav tādas vietas, kur viņš neielidotu, un nav tāda manevra ko viņš nespētu veikt. Viņš ir īsts meistars uz slotas!" sacīja Olivers Žagars, bijušais skolas audzēknis, tagad Padlmīras "Apvienotās" sargs. Reiz jau bijis kopā ar Poteru vienā komandā, bijušais Grifidoru komandas kapteinis atkal ir sameties kopā ar Poteru, lai ņemtu dalību kāri gaidītājā "Kailā Karambola kalendārā". Lai gan tas iznāca pārdošanā tikai šorīt, _Potter Enterprises Inc_ izpilddirektore Virdžīnija Vīzlija paziņoja, ka izpārdoti ir jau 98% no metiena. Taču tiem, kas vēl nav paguvuši iegādāties šo kalendāru, nav jāpārdzīvo, jo ir jau sagatavots papildus metiens 25 tūkstošu apjomā, lai apmierinātu negaidīti milzīgo pieprasījumu.

"Tas ir pilnīgs triumfs!" ziņoja mis Vīzlija. "Un tāpat mums ir prieks, ka mēs spējām tik daudz dot Svētā Mungo Patversmes Upuru fondam. Uz šo fondu kā ziedojums jau ir pārskaitīti vairāk kā 375 tūkstoši Galeonu!"

Kalendārs tomēr ir tikai priekšvēstnesis daudzām citām jaukām idejām, ko mums sola piedāvāt _Potter Enterprises Inc_. Dibināts apvienojoties Poteram un Vīzlijai, šis uzņēmums pāris nedēļu laikā ir vieksmīgi izkarojis savu vietu tirgū, un pierādījis ka tā vadītājiem piemīt gan īsts ķēriens biznesā, gan arī ass prāts un svaiga un netradicionāla domāšana. Moldīmorta apmetņi bija VIENĪGAIS apģērbs, ko varēja redzēt stadionā, tie bija sastopami visos izmēros, taču visur ar nevainojamu mirdzumu. "Mēs izveidojām šos apmetņus, lai sniegtu morālu atbalstu visām Raganām un Burvjiem. Lai parādītu mums visiem, ka spējam pasmieties par to, no kā mums ir bail, un ka tā arī vajag darīt. Bailes nav kaut kas tāds, no kā vajadzētu bēgt un slēpties, bet gan kas tāds, kam jāstājas pretī, jāpārvar un jādodas tālāk, un to darot, mēs kļūsim tikai stiprāki." Virdžinija Vīzlija sacīja pēcspēles preses intervijā.

Šo pārliecību pilnībā atbalsta arī Profesors Baltuss Dumidors, neatlaidīgs cīnītājs par nepiekāpšanos cīņā pret Tumšajiem Burvjiem visā pasaulē.

Un patiesi, skatoties uz Paši-Zināt-Ko lēkājam augšup lejup un kaucam laukuma vidū pilnīgā histērijas lēkmē, ir ļoti grūti turpināt baidīties no šī vecā, nomocītā un acīmredzami psihiski nestabilā vīra. Mums ir jāpateicas Ministrijas darbiniekiem par viņu ašo rīcību, arestējot Paši-Zināt-Ko kā arī viņa palīgus Nāvēžus Lūciju Malfoju, Kleperu Maknailu un Vinsentu Goulu, kas mēģināja izglābt savu kritušo meistaru un aizbēgt. Ja salīdzina ar citām Nāvēžu uzbrukumu reizēm, šī bija pilnīga izgāšanās, kuru vēl ļaunāku padarīja Poters, izceļot Zibsni tieši no 'Tumsas Pavēlnieka' kapuces, kamēr fonā uz reklāmas planšetēm liesmoja vārsmas no jaunākā _Potter Enterprises Inc_ projekta " **Ņirgāšanās par Tumsas Pavēlnieku** ".

Šī neapšaubāmi bija visdramatiskākā un vissatriecošākā spēle Karambola sporta vēsturē, kā arī neapšaubāmi viena no īsākajām. "Pat ne desmit minūtes!" žēlojās Freds Vīzlijs. "Mēs protams zinājām, ka Harijam nepatika visa tā atrašanās kailam uzmanības centrā, bet goda vārds!"

Viņa dvīņubrālis Džordžs Vīzlijs piebalsoja: "Viņš jau nu būtu varējis noturēties vismaz pusstundu!"

* * *

Līdz ar to Kailais karambola mačs ir beidzies!

Veiksmīgu zibšņa ķeršanu jums visiem!


End file.
